


My Hero Academia: Underdog

by TromboneThunder



Series: My Hero Academia: Underdog [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TromboneThunder/pseuds/TromboneThunder
Summary: Izuku Midoriya and Miles Morales are connected by the same strand, they are both quirkless, in a society where heroes are the norm.In chance encounters with two of the most prestigious heroes in the world however, this changes, and soon, both of them learn to grapple with a hero society that can turn on them in the blink of an eye as members of Class 1-A.With the help of their classmates, friends and enemies, this is the story of how Izuku Midoriya and Miles Morales become heroes...





	1. Chapter One: Power Discovery Arc

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE
> 
> Thank you for taking time to read this! This is the first story that I'm posting here and any and all feedback would be appreciated! I will be updating this every two to three weeks, maybe slightly longer depending on how often I can get to my computer. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE  
“Power Discovery Arc”

Izuku Midoriya was never an average person. In a world where 80% of the world was filled with individuals who had powers, he had none. Where eyes were constantly in the sky, where everyone and everyone seemed to have powers and abilities that seemed to separate them, he had none. He had lived in Kyoto all of his life, and it was always the same.  
But that never really seemed to bother him.  
Despite what everyone said, what everyone around him thought, all the social stigmas around him, he could still accomplish his dream, he could be like his hero.  
As he was making his way to school, he wondered where and what exactly he would find, if there would be a new hero or villain today on the news. If there was, he would have to add it to his appendix, his own personal observations of all heroes and villains currently active in the world. It was a task that was often kept up by multiple people on a website dedicated to keeping track of it. But all he needed was a notebook. Several really big notebooks. His school work wasn’t hard at all, which gave him plenty of time to work on his archive. Midoriya heard a roar, as ferocious and powerful as a lion, and he turned in that direction. He saw a crowd beginning to form over by the train, as well as some sort of giant man.  
A new villain, this was worth investigating. Who was he? Which hero would come to stop him? Could he get an autograph? These were all important questions that needed answering. Midoriya diverted course to investigate the giant.

Miles Morales was never an average person. In a world where 80% of the population had some sort of ability, a quirk, his never manifested. Where eyes were constantly in the sky, where everyone seemed to have powers and abilities that separated them from everyone else, he had none. He had lived in Brooklyn and Kyoto, and in both places it was always the same.  
But that never really seemed to bother him.  
Despite what everyone said, the social stigma about being quirkless never really got to him. He never really cared.  
He never wanted to be a hero. He never wanted any abilities, whether they were Super Strength, Flight, Telepathy or whatever. All Miles ever really cared about was living in the moment, making his parents proud, and most importantly, introducing himself to the city of Kyoto. And that’s what he was doing this morning on the way to school, putting his personalized tags all over things on the way to school. He then heard the sound of a roar, ferocious like a lion. He turned, and standing on the train bridge was a giant man. Whatever he wanted or was doing there, it didn’t look to be friendly. Miles took another look at the giant. It was an uncommon ability, but he didn’t really want anything to do with this, after all, he didn’t want to be late for school, even though he hated the place. Miles took one last look at the monster, before turning the other way, heading to class, slapping a tag on a nearby newspaper box.

Midoriya was scribbling information down vigorously in his notes. He hadn’t come up with a name for this villain yet, but from what he overheard from others who were passing by, he was a simple purse snatcher, who panicked when he got caught. The idea astounded him.  
A simple purse snatcher with this quirk? He could do so much more. After all, Ant-Man was one of the most important and members of the Avengers, and while this man didn’t appear to have similar abilities to Ant-Man, his immense strength in this form could be used well in construction. Izuku continued to write this down, scribbling furiously until he heard a thwip in the air. He looked up, and saw a familiar red and blue shape fly through the air.  
Spider-Man.  
One of the most iconic heroes of all time, here in Japan, Izuku couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He quickly made his way to the front of the line, apologizing to everyone that he lightly touched, until he was at the top of the police line, and could see the heroics unfold much more clearly.

Peter Parker was a superhero. When he was born, he was considered among the quirked, those who had superpowers, but his abilities weren’t remarkable, just increased athleticism. That all changed however, when he took a field trip in high school to the Oscorp Building, and was bitten by a radioactive spider. His quirk was magnified immensely, allowing him to climb up buildings and gave him a sense of impending danger. When his Uncle Ben was murdered by a common crook, Peter took it upon himself to become a hero, like his uncle wanted him to be, and became Spider-Man. Now he swung around, fighting crime wherever he could find it, all around the world.  
But he wasn’t alone.  
As Peter flung himself onto one of the train platforms, he took stock of what he was going up against. This guy seemed to be some sort of giant, like Goliath or Atom Smasher, and was just standing there on the tracks, menacingly. If it was up to Peter, he wouldn’t have bothered but apparently the police needed some hero backup for this. His spidey sense picked up as his partner in crime and Debbie Downer expert Matt Murdock, also known as Daredevil swung in next to him.  
“So, this is the guy?” Matt asked.  
“Yeah, apparently this is the guy.” Peter responded.  
“I really can’t do much here, this is mostly on you.” Matt sighed.  
“Alright, stand back and be ready to witness something…” Peter began  
“Spectacular?” Matt asked.  
“Amazing.” Peter corrected, as he webbed two steel beams at the end of the station, and pulled himself forward to engage the giant. In a way, Peter almost felt bad for the guy, as he rocketed at him, slamming him in the face with his feet, taking the giant off balance, and causing him to step back a few feet. The giant locked eyes with Peter, and in them was nothing more than an animalistic rage as he roared, and as Peter flipped back around to get a better view, the giant swung at him, swatting him away, through the train bridge, where he landed with a large impact on the paved road.  
“That’s something Amazing alright.” He heard Matt say from above.  
“That was just a test run. This is where the real fun begins.” Peter replied, extending a web out, and flinging himself out through the hole he left behind, as the Giant was turning his body to face the crowd, presumably ready to attack. Peter couldn’t let that happen. He propelled himself towards the Giant’s knees, ready to knock him off balance to web him up, but before he could do so, he saw a giant blue and yellow force coming out of nowhere.  
Dr William Foster, Goliath. The sized based superhero had a size quirk, able to manipulate his body to become larger, and much heavier. Peter swung out of the way as Goliath delivered a solid right punch across the jaw of the Giant, knocking him back. Goliath then grabbed the Giant’s shirt, ensuring he didn’t fall back into the crowd of onlookers, before giving him another punch to ensure he was down, before lifting him over his shoulder. Peter landed back near Matt, who was smiling.  
“That really was amazing spider. Goliath coming out of nowhere, showing you up, how could you possibly have known?” He asked.  
“You know what, it was all according to plan, and it worked out tremendously.” Peter replied. 

Midoriya was taking notes furiously in his appendix. Spider-Man had incredible durability to withstand punches from a Giant such as him, while Daredevil didn’t feel he had the necessary skill set to deal with him. But what he learned the most about was Goliath.  
“Judging from the speed in which he appeared coupled with the force behind his attacks…” Midoriya muttered to himself, attempting to calculate the speed in which Goliath turned ginormous. He reasoned it to be somewhere in the range of 30 seconds, which was impressive all things considered. He looked up to see Goliath talking with police units in a helicopter, but more importantly, Spider-Man.  
“Good morning Kyoto!” He yelled, swinging away, flying over the crowd, Daredevil close behind.  
“The situation has been taken care of! You can go back to your lives!” Daredevil said, swinging off after his partner. Midoriya couldn’t help but smile, seeing two well known and talented heroes in action, even for a brief moment, was incredible! Izuku looked down at his watch, and his heart sank. He was late for class! Midoriya sat in the very last row, behind all of the other kids in his class who had a quirk. The only other person that didn’t have a quirk in the class was a transfer student from America. He was very quiet, always wearing his headphones, and didn’t have any friends as far as Midoriya was aware of. Though he tried to talk to him, he wasn’t very interested in having anything to do with him. His history professor, with a telepathy quirk, rose from his desk, and smiled.  
“Alright students! Today, we’re going to talk about your future!” He said. “Now, you’re all young, and there are plenty of things that you can do with your lives...BUT I IMAGINE YOU ALL WANT TO APPLY FOR HERO SCHOOL, RIGHT?!” The Professor shouted with excitement. And the class yelled in equally excited response. Everyone except Midoriya and the foreign student.  
“Now, there are many hero schools in Japan, and in each you’ll learn valuable skills about life, your quirk, and what it really means to be a hero. But, the first school to accept enrollment is the elite U.A Academy!” The teacher said in excitement. Midoriya was paying attention eagerly, all of the Silver Age heroes, heroes that had been operating since the 80’s, had spoken wonders, and contributed their efforts towards marketing the school, while the Golden Age of heroes, those who have operated since the 40’s and 50’s, took jobs training and mentoring the heroes of the new era, those who were apart of the last class of heroes, which had been coined by many as ‘The Bronze Age’. Midoriya was determined to join their ranks, but still, a question was bugging him in the back of his mind.  
How?  
He didn’t have a quirk, which was necessary to be a hero. His thoughts were interrupted by the professor’s monologue.  
“U.A academy has some of the greatest teachers you could possibly have! One example being the likes of the first Flash, Jay Garrick! A legend in the Second World War, and an icon!” The professor continued. “But, the academy has one of the toughest entries in the whole world. Not only will you be competing with the greatest quirked that Japan has to offer, but the entirety of the world!”  
Midoriya’s heart sunk. There was seemingly no possible way he could compete with his peers all across the world. But he had to try! He knew more about heroes than anyone! Izuku watched as an old friend of his, Katsuki Bakugo, stood up from his desk at the front of the room.  
“Sign me up!” He announced. “I’m the strongest at this school, and in the whole of the Kinki region! I’ll apply for U.A, and become the greatest hero ever!” He announced.  
“I-I-I’ll take a look at it as well, sir…” Midoriya muttered, not really wishing for it to be heard. The whole class turned in his direction in a shock.  
“What?!” Bakugo yelled. “You want to apply for U.A?! Don’t be an idiot! You’re a quirkless brat!”  
Izuku almost fell out of his seat in fear. “Umm...J-J-Just looking at the application o-out o-of c-curiosity Bakugo…w-w-we’re friends...we’re friends...friends right?” Midoriya muttered. Bakugo ignited his fist, and stared at Midoriya. “Don’t ever say that again. You’re embarrassing yourself, and insulting me.” Bakugo said, sitting down.

Meanwhile, Miles heard none of this, he was too busy drawing in his book, trying to think of ideas for his next street painting, but finding nothing appealing. He felt someone tap on his shoulder, and looked to his side, the girl pointing in front of him. Miles took off his headphones, draping them around his neck, before looking at his professor, who was staring down at him.  
“Mr Morales, it’s nice for you to finally join us.” The professor said. Miles looked up at them, kinda annoyed.  
“What’s up?” He asked.  
“Mr Morales, I need to ask you something…” The professor trailed off.  
“Yeah?” Miles replied. He slammed down a piece of paper on his desk, the last test that they took. Miles’s eyes immediately laid eyes on the red ink in the top right corner. 0/100  
“You’ve failed this test. And not just this test, but the other five you’ve taken as well.”  
The whole class erupted into laughter, and Miles could hear one voice above all the rest, the white haired kid behind him.  
“You’re pathetic! You couldn’t even get one question right? You’re so stupid!” he said. Miles felt his blood boil at those comments, but he held his temper back, and continued to look directly at the teacher.  
“If a blindfolded man takes a true and false test, do you know how many questions they’ll get right?” the professor asked.  
“50%?” Miles asked.  
“Exactly. The only way that someone could get a zero on the test...Is if they wanted to fail!” the professor exclaimed, pulling out his red pen, and changing his zero to a 100. He heard the whole class’s snickers and laughter turned into gasps and shudders of breath. Miles cursed under his breath, he thought his plan to get out of this dumb school was foolproof! Behind him, he heard the same white haired kid whisper.  
“I-Impossible...100% on all of the last five tests…?”  
“Mr Morales, it seems to me that you have a problem with your drive and desire. To that extent…” The professor began, slamming a blank page on Miles’s desk. “I’M ASSIGNING YOU A TEN PAGE ESSAY ON DRIVE AND SPIRIT!” The professor yelled.  
“TEN PAGES?!” Miles yelled back.  
“Ten, pages, Mr Morales. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to teach.” The professor retorted. As he taught, Miles spent the time fuming over having to write a Ten Page Essay on “Drive and Spirit”. It was utterly ridiculous! All he wanted was to drop out of this school, and go back home to Brooklyn, where he had all of his friends, all of his family, including his Uncle Aaron. When class was over, Miles got all of his stuff together, and shoved it into his bag. He slung it behind his back, ready to leave the class, before he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The white haired kid that sat behind him, and his friends, a quirked with elasticity and a Fox mutation were bullying a small green haired kid,Miles was pretty sure his name was Deku.  
Miles didn’t really care for Deku. he was a nice kid, tried to talk to him in the past, but because he was trying to drop out of this school, he really didn’t care to make many friends. But he couldn’t stand by as he was getting bullied. Miles walked over as the white haired kid took something from Deku, a notebook, and burned it into ash, his right hand erupting in flame.  
“Hey.” Miles announced. “Leave him alone.”  
The white haired boy turned around.  
“It’s you.” He said. “This is none of your business, get out of here.”  
“It became my business when you decided to bully him.” Miles retorted.  
“Why do you care?” The white haired kid asked.  
“It’s not right, that’s why.” Miles replied. The white haired kid looked at Miles, then back at Midoriya.  
“Don’t ever disrespect me again, Deku.” The white haired kid said, and left, his gang of cronies following close behind. Midoriya was on the verge of tears as he looked up at Miles.  
“T-T-Thank you, Miles.” He said.  
“Don’t worry about it…” Miles sighed, putting his headphones on. He had an essay to write after all. 

Midoriya walked home alone, thinking about what Bakugo told him. That he would never be a hero, that he was noting, that the very thought of him attending U.A was an insult to him and everyone else among the quirked. Midoriya had to wonder was he right? Was his desire of being a hero really just a foolish dream? He had watched film of all the great heroes for as long as he could remember. Iron Man, Superman, Thor, Wonder Woman, Spider Man, The Flash, Ant-Man, Green Lantern, Batman, and his hero, Captain America. He had watched nearly every exploit of the iconic heroes of the silver age, he grew up with them after all. The Justice League, The Avengers, The Justice Society, The Defenders, Midoriya wanted nothing more than to be apart of their ranks, and to make his own mark on history, just like they did. As Midoriya thought about this, and entered under the overpass he went through every day. He was quickly interrupted by some sort of...goo enveloping into his body from seemingly every direction. Midoriya tried to struggle against it, it seemed to become stronger.  
“Is this the end?” Midoriya wondered. Would he would ever see his mother again? Would she learn what happened to him?  
All of a sudden, a loud screech of noise echoed under the overpass, and the slime quickly retreated, he could hear what seemed like a scream. Izuku fell to the floor, able to breathe once more. As he rubbed his throat, he looked up to see what had caused the slime to dissipate. He couldn’t believe his eyes when standing in front of him, was the legendary Captain America.  
The legendary World War 2 hero, considered by many to be the first to develop the quirk mutation, was actually standing in front of Midoriya. His uniform was just as bright and outstanding as it was in the videos, the red white and blue seemingly untouched. But what stood out to Izuku the most was the shield. It was so smooth, so mesmerizing, just being in the presence of the shield and Captain America himself made his knees weak.  
“Are you alright?” Captain America asked, putting something that he was holding in his off right hand in his suit’s pocket.  
“W-W-Wha?” Midoriya asked. “Y-Y-Yeah…”  
“Good.” Captain America responded, smiling. “I’m glad you’re alright, and I’m sorry that slime creature attacked you.”  
“W-W-Wha..” Midoriya tried to ask, but Captain America turned around.  
“Anyways, have a good day son.” He responded.  
“W-W-Wait!” Midoriya called out. The Captain stopped, and turned, a look of confusion on his face.  
“Yes?” He asked.  
“I-I-I...I need to ask you something!” Midoriya yelled.  
“Well, if it’s an autograph, I would love to, but I hope you have a pen, I left mine in my other suit.” Captain America replied, chucking.  
“No...it’s...well, that would be awesome, but not that! Can...can you be a hero without a quirk?” Midoriya asked.  
“A hero? Without a quirk?” Captain America asked.  
“Y-Y-Yes…” Izuku asked. Captain America simply stared at him, before smiling, and dropping to his knees to get on Midoriya’s eye level.  
“What’s your name son?” He asked.  
“I-I-I-I-Izuku Midoriya, but y-y-you can call me Midoriya!” He said, elated that he finally had the chance to talk to his hero.  
“Well, Midoriya...People can’t be heroes without quirks, not in this day and age. It may be hard to hear for some people, but it’s the truth. There are other things that people without quirks can do, but to be a hero like me, and my peers, that’s not a possibility.” Cap sighed.  
Midoriya was left speechless. His hero, Captain America was standing before him, the same man that was adjourned across his wall, posters as far as the eye can see, was telling him the same thing that everyone that everyone else in his life did, that it was impossible, that it wasn’t possible to be a hero. He felt crushed, defeated, as if Cap had dropped a thousand pound weight on him.  
“Does that answer your question young man?” Captain America asked.  
“Y-Y-Yes sir!” Midoriya said, on the verge of tears.  
“I’m glad. Have a good day, alright?” Captain America replied, getting up and walking away. But as he did so, his broad shoulders seemed to grow smaller, he seemed to shrink, become less muscular, and his uniform seemed to become more baggy. He yelped as he fumbled around for a bit, dropping the shield. Izuku watched in a mix of amazement and horror as Captain America turned around, to reveal a skinny blonde american man.  
“Uhh...Hey…” He muttered, and Midoriya screamed.  
“YOU’RE NOT THE REAL CAPTAIN AMERICA!” He yelled.  
“No! I am! Listen, if you could keep it down, that would be appreciated…” Captain America replied, changing out of his costume, revealing a white T-Shirt and baggy brown pants underneath.  
“I’m the real Captain America, but I guess now I’m Steve Rogers...It’s...Midoriya, right?” Captain America asked.  
“Yeah…” Midoriya responded.  
“Right, sorry. I’m the real Captain America, it’s just...I’ve had difficulty sustaining my power ever since I had a fight 3 years ago.” He explained.  
“Three years ago?” Midoriya asked. “Would that have been your prolonged fight with the Red Skull?”  
“You’re a perceptive one. You’re right, when I fought the Red Skull, he injected me with a serum that reversed the process that was done to me all the way back in 1941. Since then, I’ve used several different versions of the Super Soldier Serum to try and regain my full strength, but it hasn’t worked, at least, not for a long time.” Cap explained.  
“The Super Soldier Serum?” Midoriya asked.  
“It was a serum made by a brilliant scientist, Dr Abraham Walker. It unlocked the full potential of a human, and was the predecessor to many of the quirks we see today. Unfortunately he died before he could recreate the Serum. All I have left to work with is Ant-Man, Vision and some old documents regarding my vitals.” Cap replied.  
“I’m...I’m sorry.” Midoriya said.  
“Don’t be. I’ll figure out the secret to the Super Soldier Serum, and get back to doing what I do more consistently. Why did you ask me that question?” He asked.  
“Huh?” Midoriya wondered.  
“Could you be a hero without a quirk. Why?” Cap asked.  
“It’s because...it’s been my dream to be a hero like you...but I don’t have a quirk...I don’t want to be anything else! I want to help people!” Midoriya announced. Cap chuckled at this.  
“Well, I like your spirit, but I don’t know how you’ll get very far.” He said.  
“W-W-W-What?” Midoriya asked, shaken.  
“As much as I dislike it, this world revolves around quirks. You might not get far unless you have one. I’m really sorry, but that’s how it is.” Captain America sighed. “But if you work hard, you can be whatever you want to be. I’m sorry, but I really ought to be getting back home...Good luck, Midoriya.” Cap said, picking his stuff up, and walking away, leaving Midoriya to ponder what he said.

Miles looked at his art. It was the Japanese imperial flag, inverted in the colors of black and blue, with the word “Honor” written below it. He sighed. He hated this country, and how strict people were about everything. He still had no idea what he was going to do for his stupid essay. He just wanted to go back home to Brooklyn. As Miles put his spray paint can back in his bag, ready to head back home, he felt a slight pinch on the back of his neck. He winced for a moment, feeling the back for a second, before coming upon something, he pulled it off his neck and in his hand, stared at a rather large spider. Miles paid no attention to it, and threw it off to the side. The Spider shriveled up, and it’s legs contracted inwards but Miles was already walking away. He made this drawing behind an abandoned building near the market district, a spot where he hung out often, and practiced after school. As he entered into the crowd, his head began to hurt, his ears began to vibrate, and it sounded like a white noise generator was playing right in his ears. His eyes began to blur and things got dizzy. The crowd around him turned from actual concrete people into colors from some sort of abstract painting by Van Gogh, all mixing together.  
“Miles...with great power, comes great responsibility…” a voice said, muffled?  
“Wha-?” Miles asked, looking around for it, but seeing nothing tangible among the beautiful collage of colors.  
“Miles, you have been gifted with something very few people ever dream of. You’ve been born again, like Jesus.” Another voice echoed.  
“Miles, I will always love you, don’t ever forget that okay?” A third voice spoke.  
“Who are you all?!” Miles yelled.  
“You’re...you’re like me…” the first voice reappeared.  
“FIRE!” A fourth voice, less human and more metallic yelled. And Miles was pushed back, the colors in front of him turning from a mixture of colors into one shade of orange with hints of red enveloping his vision. The colors became more concrete, turning into a solid image, the marketplace was on fire, with a giant green slime monster at the epicenter.  
Miles had to get out of here…  
“TAKE A LEFT. THROUGH THE ALLEYWAY.” The metallic voice commanded. Miles did so, seeing no other option.  
“INTO THE BUILDING, UP THREE LEVELS, RUN THROUGH IT.” The Metallic voice barked. Miles did so again, dodging all of the supporting columns, and emerging on the other side of the building, where he could see the fires emerge from below.  
“WAIT HERE.” The Metallic voice barked.  
“Wait? Wha? Who are you? What’s happening to me?!” Miles yelled. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the building shake around him, and an explosion echoing all around him. All of the sudden, Miles saw a flash of red and blue land on the window.  
Spider-Man.  
He smashed the window, and beckoned his hand out to Miles.  
“Grab it kid!” He yelled. Miles did so, and soon enough, he found himself swinging with the superhero out of the building, the heat of an explosion behind them. Spider-Man put Miles down on the top of a Building about a block away.  
“Are you hurt?” Spider-Man asked.  
“No, I’m fi-” Miles began, but he was interrupted by the same buzzing noise that had consumed his senses earlier.  
“Do you, Peter Parker…” A male voice echoed.  
“With great power, comes great responsibility Peter, never forget that.” Another, older voice replied.  
“Take Mary Jane Watson…” The first voice echoed.  
“Out of all the people I’ve ever met, no one means more to me than you, Peter Parker.” A female voice  
“To be your lawfully wedded wife?” The first voice asked.  
“This...isn’t over Peter...you’ll regret the day you ever crossed me…” A ragged and graveled voice yelled.  
“I do.” The voice of Spider-Man replied.  
“He’s your son Peter. As much as you don’t want it to be true, he is.” A second female voice responded.  
“And do you, Mary Jane Watson…” The first voice continued.  
“Because I’m afraid you’ll die out there Peter! I’m scared!” The first female voice responded.  
“Take Peter Parker…” the first voice echoed  
“I’m proud of you Peter, for everything...Your uncle would also be so proud of you, if he was here…” The voice of an old woman rang out.  
“To be your lawfully wedded husband?” The first voice asked.  
“Peter, you’ll be a great father. I know...this isn’t how we wanted it to be like, but it is now.” The first voice chimed.  
“I do.” She said.  
“His name is Walter. Walter Hardy II.” The second female voice said, choking back tears.  
“Then I pronounce you, Husband and wife.” The first voice finished, and the ringing faded, and the only thing that filled Miles’s thoughts was a name.  
“Peter Parker…Spider-Man.” He muttered.  
“You’re...you’re like me…” Peter said, breathless. “I didn’t think there was anyone else with a quirk like mine…”  
“I...I don’t have a quirk, sir.” Miles confessed.  
“You do now, Miles. Stay here, I’ll come find you when this is all over.” He ordered, swinging away, leaving Miles to watch as the smoke rose up a block away.

Midoriya ran over to the market district as soon as he heard the explosions. Moving in between the crowd, Midoriya made his way to the front of the police line, where he saw Spider-Man and Daredevil fighting the same slime monster among the flames. Their attacks weren’t effective at all, and the slime monster kept breathing explosive fire at them, in which they would dodge easily. As he watched, Midoriya thought that the explosions that he saw among the flames were...familiar. He then caught a glimpse of white, something inside the Slime Monster. He locked eyes on the beast’s chest, watching it as it moved between Spider-Man and Daredevil. Then, as it reared back to unleash another explosion, Midoriya saw it again, recognizing the shape as some sort of person.  
“A person inside the Slime monster?” Midoriya thought. “If this is the same creature that attacked me, it might have been trying to use me as a host. The only person I know with that quirk is...Bakugo!” Midoriya reasoned. Even though him and Bakugo weren’t on good terms now, he was still one of Midoriya’s earliest childhood friends, he couldn’t stand by and do nothing. He ducked under the police line, running into the flames as the yells of the policemen cordoning off the area did nothing to persuade against this action. Running toward the slime monster, just as it was rearing back, exposing Bakugo, Izuku grabbed his right arm, and tried to pull him out of the creature.  
“D-Deku?” Bakugo questioned. “What are you doing?!” He asked, his eyes making contact with Midoriya’s. “Get away from me you damn nerd!”  
“H-Hold on! I’m gonna get you o…” Midoriya tried to say, before the slime once again began to slither up his arms, pulling him in as well. It began to envelop him, seeping across every corner of his body. He felt his lungs getting crushed, all of the air in his lungs being forced out as though he was under a roller. His vision began to blacken, the grayish green of the slime engrossing the majority of it anyways. Then, he heard a voice echoing around him, light shined back through in what seemed to be an open hole, and soon, the pressure on Midoriya’s lungs lifted. He still couldn’t see and hear much, he attempted to strain his eyes to see what was happening, but all he could see was the ground. He felt himself getting laid down by someone strong. He gasped for air, finding it relieving and taking as much as he could.  
“Are you alright, Midoriya?” Midoriya heard. He turned his head to the left, to see Captain America leaning down beside him.  
“C-Captain…?” He asked, still dazed, unknown if this was still a dream.  
“Stay here, don’t move…” The Captain ordered, running back into the fray. Midoriya’s vision went in and out, he watched and heard as the Captain used the device he used previously again, the slime creature roaring. He saw Spider-Man use his electric webs to harm the creature again, and Daredevil pull Bakugo out, before it all turned black. When he woke up, he immediately spit out slime, coughing it up, he turned on his side as it pooled out. He heard a sigh.  
“I thought you might have died there...you didn’t, so that’s good.” The voice of Captain America rang. Midoriya turned to his other side, and saw the Captain kneeling down over him.  
“What...happened?” Izuku asked.  
“You almost died trying to save that young man, Midoriya.” Captain America explained.  
“I had to...It was the right thing to do, plus he was my friend…” He muttered. Cap was silent, as he looked out towards the setting sunset.  
“You remind me a lot of someone I used to know, Izuku Midoriya.” Cap said.  
“I...I do?” Midoriya asked.  
“You do. You charged into the thick of the action, even though you didn't have a quirk, and with no fear for the slime creature taking your own life. I was watching you as all of that happened.” Cap explained.  
“Y-Y-You were?” Midoriya asked.  
“I were. You inspired me to charge in, and help myself, despite the danger to my own body, because you reminded me of myself.” Cap continued.  
“That's... that's an honor sir!” Midoriya said, standing up, trying to look at the face of the man he admired for so very long.  
“No, that’s not an honor, not anymore…” Cap sighed, before looking down at the ground, and then back at Midoriya.  
“Izuku Midoriya, I was wrong about you. You can be a hero, and I’m going to help you become one.” Cap announced.  
“Huh?! How…?” Izuku asked, his breath taken away.  
“I don’t know how much longer I can keep doing this, running around as Captain America, continuing to be the symbol of peace, eventually, someone has to take my place. And I want that someone to be you, Midoriya.” Cap announced.  
“I….I don’t know what to say…” Midoriya choked out, on the verge of tears.  
“Then don’t say anything.” Cap responded, dropping to his knees, as Midoriya ran forward to him, all of the emotion in his body leaking out, as he hugged his hero.  
“You can be a hero, and I’m going to help you…” 

Miles watched as Spider-Man swung back, someone else following him. He wore red body armor with a faint “D” on the chest, also in red.  
“Spider, who…” The other man asked, before Peter pulled off his mask, revealing short brown, greying messy hair, and a slight stubble.  
“Wait, hold on, why the hell did you…? You know I’m not gonna ask.” The other man replied.  
“How long have you had your abilities?” Peter asked.  
“Abilities? What the hell are you talking about, I don’t have a quirk, I’m just a normal person.” Miles retorted.  
“Did you get bitten by a spider recently?” Peter asked.  
“A spider? Yeah, like...an hour ago.” Miles replied.  
“Well, there you go.” Peter said.  
“Wait...I got bitten by a spider, and it’s given me a voice inside my head?” Miles asked.  
“Not just that, but a lot of things.” Peter said, he immediately threw a right hook, it seemed to come at Miles in slow motion, he jumped back to try and avoid it, but somehow, his body responded differently, he threw out his hands, and caught himself going down, doing a backwards cartwheel. When time resumed as normal, Miles looked down at his hands.  
“What...What’s happening to me?” Miles asked.  
“The same thing that happened to me 22 years ago.” Peter responded. “That spider wasn’t ordinary, it was infused with a Radioactive isotope that’s given you extreme athleticism and hyper senses. You may not have had a quirk before, but you do now.” Peter said.  
“A quirk? Hold on, I don’t want this! How can we get rid of it?!” Miles asked.  
“I’m sorry Miles, but it’s altered your DNA. You’ll be like this for the rest of your life, but it’s not a curse, it’s a gift, a chance to do something special.” Peter said.  
“Something special?” Miles asked.  
“I’m getting old, Miles. I can’t be Spider-Man forever.” He paused for a moment, smiling. “You’ve been bitten by the same type of spider that gave me my abilities, you can take the mantle of Spider-Man.”  
“I’m sorry, Peter. But I like my life, I don’t want to be a superhero like you. I’m sorry.” Miles said, he began walking to the door to get down, but the same ringing in his ears began again. Miles clutched his ears, and grimaced in pain. When it subsided, Miles found Peter holding his shoulder.  
“That’s not going to stop. I respect the fact that you have your own life, but you’re not familiar with these abilities, at least allow me to train you to control them.” He said. Miles nodded in acceptance, while not wishing to be a hero, would like to at least know how to control his newfound quirk…


	2. My Hero Academia: Underdog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya and Miles Morales have met heroes who have started them on the path to becoming a hero, but the two of them must learn lessons on what it means to be one.
> 
> As they take their first steps, both seek to enroll in the prestigious U.A Academy, ran by the enigmatic and legendary Charles Xavier, and get through the Entrance Exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay but here it is, Part 2! Once again, any and all comments and or criticisms are appreciated, and I hope you all enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO  
“Entrance Exam Arc”

Midoriya waited patiently near the waterfront, the waters of Odai Lake calmly rippling behind him, the wind cooling his back. He had been standing here, waiting for the Captain for almost 30 minutes now, when was he going to show up? Was he serious about offering to train him as a hero? Suddenly, his question was answered by a truck coming up the road, and parking nearby. Midoriya watched as two men got out, one of them being Cap, and the other Midoriya instantly recognized from TV.  
“You’re King T’Challa! Of Wakanda! The Black Panther!” Midoriya yelped. The king of the African nation was dressed in more street oriented clothing, a black long sleeve shirt with a v neck that showed a fraction of the divide between his breasts. The necklace of teeth that he commonly wore wrapped around his neck and his hair trimmed neatly.  
“Is this the boy, Captain Rodgers?” T’Challa asked.  
“Yes, this is. Midoriya, you already know who T’Challa is. T’Challa, this is Izuku Midoriya.” Cap said, as T’Challa seemed to size him up. He then held out his hand.  
“Captain Rodgers told me about your bravery. You have the heart of a warrior, and that is not something that can be trained.” He said. Midoriya nodded, and bowed.  
“T-T-Thank you so much sir.” Midoriya stuttered.  
“However your physical form does need to be toned.” T’Challa responded.  
“Uhhh...yeah…” Midoriya sighed. “So why are we here?”  
“You’re familiar with the history of this lake, right?” Cap asked.  
“Kinda. I know it’s where a lot of Kyoto’s waste and trash gets dumped…” Midoriya asked.  
“Right, and we’re here to build up your strength, to clean this place up.” Cap replied.  
“Clean it up? Uhhh...alright…” Izuku said quietly. The trio walked down to the lakeside, and Izuku watched as T’Challa’s eyes widened at the mounds of trash and waste. While the water was near pristine, the trash around it was dropped off by waste management companies far away from the city for the residents of Kyoto to worry or care. It was the perfect training spot, apparently.  
“This is...disgusting.” T’Challa muttered. “This is an affront to the spirits of nature, and a shrine to the Black.”  
“The Black?” Izuku asked.  
“It’s something you’ll learn about in school, don’t worry about it now. Why don’t we start...with that fridge over there?” Cap asked, pointing to a rather old looking fridge that looked like it had been there for years. The trio walked over to it, and Midoriya attempted to pull it, but didn’t make any progress. Determining that his struggles arose from his lack of grip, he found some old cable ropes, wrapped them around his body, attached them to the fridge, and tried to pull it out, using all of his strength, but it didn’t budge an inch. He fell onto the sand, exhausted and in pain, every muscle in his body pushed to its limit.  
“Midoriya, turn around.” He heard Cap say, and he did so, barely, and saw a flash of light coming from the Captain’s cell phone.  
“W-W-What’s that…?” Midoriya asked.  
“It’s motivation, for later. Are you alright, can you stand?” Cap asked, and Midoriya shook his head in a way that indicated that he couldn’t.  
“Alright...just stay there….” Cap said, as Midoriya collapsed, looking up at the clear sky. He struggled to control his breathing as Cap and T’Challa looked down at him, before Cap kneeled down to get closer.  
“Alright...while you’re here, I’ll explain this.” Cap said, pulling out a packet of paper. “This is your daily workout routine that should get you in shape to receive a dose of Super Soldier Serum without dying.”  
“D-Dying…?” Midoriya asked.  
“If you’re not strong enough, the serum will reject your body, and kill you. But don’t worry, we’re not gonna let that happen!” Cap said, smiling. “As long as you do everything on this list every day, you should be fine, and when registration day rolls around, you’ll be ready.” 

“Peter…” Miles muttered. His knees buckled as he watched the man who was supposed to be his mentor stand at the edge of a building. He was scared for him, even though he was Spider-Man, doing stuff like that was dangerous. Downtown Kyoto was also full of people, people who could see them doing this.  
“It’s okay Miles...Now, the first thing we need to do is for you to take a leap of faith.” Peter explained.  
“A leap of faith?” Miles asked.  
“Yeah. When I put the mask on for the first time, I was scared of what it meant. People who had quirks weren’t as well respected in my day as they are now, and I was afraid of what it would mean for my Aunt May.” Peter explained. “Every hero takes a leap of faith when they begin, when it matters the most, and right before it all ends.”  
“Who told you that?” Miles asked. Peter simply just looked up at the sky, and smiled.  
“A good man, his name was Flash.” Peter replied. “Are you ready Miles?”  
“What do I have to do?” He asked.  
“Jump off this building, and I’ll catch you.” Peter said.  
“Wait hold up. I just have your word that you’ll catch me after I jump off this building?” Miles asked.  
“Yeah…” Peter said.  
“Uh, I’m not doing that, no thank you.” Miles retorted.  
“Miles, this is apart of taking a leap of faith.” Peter replied.  
“I’m not jumping off a building! I’m down with taking a leap of faith, just not like that.” Miles said, and he walked away, and sat near the rooftop door, where Matt Murdock, Daredevil, was leaning up against a wall.  
“Not going to do it, huh?” Matt asked.  
“Hell no, I’m not jumping off a building just because some guy I barely know tells me to.” Miles replied.  
“But isn’t that what being a hero is all about?” Matt asked.  
“What do you mean?” Miles asked.  
“We wear masks, and ask strangers to put their faith in us, and allow us to save their lives. If something happens, it’s our responsibility.” Matt said.  
“But I’m not a hero, I don’t want to be one. I just want to learn how to control my powers and live a normal life.” Miles replied.  
“Miles, you didn’t have a quirk just two days ago, and now you do. You’ve gone from the minority to the majority, don’t throw this away.” Matt said.  
“I don’t want to be a hero, Matt. I’m sorry.” Miles sighed. “Why do you want me? There are so many other kids out there who actually want to be heroes.” Miles asked.  
“Because Peter sees something in you. If you don’t want to be a hero, then what do you want to be?” Matt asked.  
“I...I don’t know…” Miles confessed. He had never really thought about what he wanted to do with his life, he really just took things one day at a time. Then, the same white noise enveloped Miles’s senses once more, and he could hear...everything. It was all blurred together, the sounds of the people, the cars, all of the bustle in Kyoto, Miles could hear it, eventually, it came back down, fading away, and silence returned as quickly as it left.  
“Are you alright Miles?” Matt asked.  
“Yeah…I’m...I’m fine, thanks.” Miles replied.  
“Miles, you’ve been given an opportunity to change your life in a way that not many people can. You’ve been born again, like Jesus.” Matt explained. “Peter is doing his best, believe in him, and maybe, just maybe, you’ll find what you’re looking for.”  
“Isn’t that metaphor a bit much?” Miles asked. As he remembered that voice in his head telling him the same thing.  
“Look, the point is you need to know what purpose you’re looking for in your life, and being a hero just might be that.” Matt sighed.  
“But I don’t know what I’m looking for.” Miles confesseed.  
“Not all of us do, but we know it when we find it, and more often than not, it comes from somewhere we never thought possible.” Matt sighed, adjusting his glasses.  
“I would have never suspected a blind man could be a hero.” Miles chuckled.  
“I’m not blind, I just act that way in order to avoid suspicion.” Matt replied.  
“Then what do you see?” Miles asked.  
“A world on fire.” Matt spoke, his gaze looking forward, unmoving.  
“Why do you and Peter care so much about me? Is it just because we have the same quirk?” Miles asked.  
“I can’t speak for him, but I’m here because a long time ago I was where you are now.” Matt confessed.  
“Really?” Miles asked.  
“There was a time where I really was blind. Until my quirk developed, and my other senses developed and could process information rapidly, but I had problems filtering out information.” Matt began. “The orphanage where I lived hired a man named Stick, who had the same quirk as me. But he had no interest in helping me out of the goodness of his heart, he wanted to train me to be like him, a member of a group called the League of Assassins.”  
“The League of Assassins?” Miles asked.  
“Yes, they’re assassins led by an immortal named Ra’s Al Ghul.” Matt explained.  
“Why didn’t you join them?” Miles asked.  
“Because I didn’t want anything to do with killing people. All I wanted to do with my abilities was to keep Hell’s Kitchen safe. That’s why I’m not registered. I don’t do this for the money, I do it for the people that live in my neighborhood.” Matt finished.  
“Then why are you here in Japan?” Miles asked.  
“There are people who threaten Hell’s Kitchen that venture outside of it, we were tracking one of them, but that doesn’t matter. Miles, you need to believe in Peter, he just wants the best for you.” Matt pleaded.  
“How does he want the best for me, when I don’t know what the best thing for myself is?” Miles asked.  
“That’s why you’ll need to take a leap of faith, you’ll see it, even for a brief moment.” Matt said.  
“What if he doesn’t catch me? What if I fall?” Miles asked.  
“Peter will catch you, that’s what heroes are for.” Matt said. Miles said nothing, but instead looked back out at the ledge, where Peter was still standing, looking out, seemingly no fear in the world. Miles got up, and walked over to Peter, who turned around.  
“Hey, Miles.” Peter began.  
“Look, you better catch me, or else I’ll haunt you forever.” Miles quipped, shaking his body in order to relieve tension.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll catch you.” Peter said reassuringly. Miles took in a deep breath, and then exhaled accordingly, before running towards the edge, every part of his brain screaming at him to stop what he was doing, that this whole thing was crazy, and that he was going to die, but Miles kept on running. And when he got to the edge, he leaped. For a moment, Miles felt weightless, like he was swimming through a pool, before gravity finally caught up with him, and he started falling. Miles thought that in this moment, he would be afraid, but as the ground rushed towards him, as everything seemed to get blurrier and blurrier, he wasn’t afraid, everything just seemed so…calm. All of the sudden, Miles felt a force pull him up, and as the centripetal motion brought him close to another building, the people inside that Miles briefly saw looking on in shock and awe, as Miles was flung upward, and in the moment where everything just seemed to have no weight, as all of Kyoto seemed to be at his feet, Miles screamed with the ferocity of a tiger.

Midoriya’s legs felt like jelly. He had done everything that Cap and T’Challa had told him to do for the last 5 months, and it had pushed him to the limit. Now, he was pulling a washing machine behind him, using the cables that he had found on the first day. Fueled by the idea that he could one day become the greatest hero in the world, he pulled the Washing Machine towards the truck, Midoriya felt his muscles gain a burst of energy, and he managed to pull it a few more inches before everything felt...light. He couldn’t feel the vast majority of his body as he fell down, and hit the dirt. He could hear footsteps of someone running up to him, but he wasn’t sure if it was T’Challa or Cap. He moved his face to the side, and was able to look at Cap’s boots.  
“Midoriya! Are you okay?” Cap asked, panicked.  
“Y-Y-Yeah…” Midoriya said weakly, unable to control the tears streaming down his face.  
“I don’t understand...I calculated the perfect amount of workload possible to maximize effectiveness and to get you to peak performance...Unless...Midoriya, have you been overworking?” Cap asked. Midoriya didn’t know how to respond, because he was. Every possible moment, he was studying for the entrance exams and working out for the same time, getting the minimum in sleep and rest in order to maximize his performance. Midoriya nodded, admitting that he had done so. Cap sighed, and shook his head.  
“Midoriya....I didn’t account for this…” He sighed, and picked Midoriya up. He watched as the forest drifted by, and was set down on the bed of the truck.  
“Just...rest, alright. We’ll figure this out later.” Cap said, Midoriya nodded, and Cap walked off, leaving Midoriya to look up at the sky. He thought about how he failed Cap, and tried to hold back his tears using nothing but his face muscles, before T’Challa walked up.  
“Midoriya, are you alright?” T’Challa asked. And Midoriya nodded no, he was not alright. He sat down next to Midoriya, keeping eye contact with him at all times.  
“What did you do?” T’Challa asked.  
“I….I overworked…” Midoriya muttered, and T’Challa nodded.  
“I see. That’s almost as bad as not working at all.” T’Challa replied.  
“I….It is?” Midoriya asked.  
“You’re destroying your muscles to a point where they can barely recover, or to an extent never recover at all.” T’Challa explained.  
“I...” Midoriya stammered.  
“Midoriya?” T’Challa asked.  
“I...I want to be the greatest hero in the world! Just like Cap! I want...to make people smile.” Midoriya yelled, with all of the energy in his lungs. “I can’t do that if I don’t push myself to the absolute limit, go beyond like what they used to say back in the 80’s…” Midoriya muttered.  
“Plus Ultra?” T’Challa asked.  
“Yeah! Plus...Ultra…” Midoriya said, looking up at the sky. He remembered that was a term that the six had all come up with when they united back in the late eighties, something to inspire people, to go beyond, just like Midoriya had wanted to do.  
“Plus Ultra...That’s something I haven’t heard in a very long time, but harming yourself, harming your body isn't the way to do that, to achieve those goals of going above and beyond all the limits that you set for yourself. Lying here on the ground, you can’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself beyond recovery…” T’Challa explained.  
“But…” Midoriya sputtered.  
“Don’t beat yourself up about it too much though. It’s a rookie mistake, one that’s quite common with those as much passion and zeal as yourself.” T’Challa said, smiling down at him.  
“I...It is?” Midoriya asked.  
“Yes. Though, I have to ask, why did you do it?” T’Challa asked.  
“I….Just wanted...to be...a hero...so bad…” Midoriya sighed.  
“I see. Your desire to be a hero is commendable, but you must learn to pace yourself.” T’Challa explained.  
“I...I understand.” Midoriya said, trembling.  
“Clearly you don’t, or else you wouldn’t have done that.” T’Challa said coldly. Midoriya said nothing, and just looked up at the sky, tears streaming down his face.  
“Hey...T...T’Challa?” Midoriya asked.  
“Yes Midoriya?” T’Challa asked.  
“Wh...What is Wakanda like?” Midoriya muttered, and turned his head to look directly at T’Challa, who was smiling.  
“It’s the most beautiful place in the world. Untouched by the things that ail the outside, it’s a whole different environment.” T’Challa explained.  
“You and...your wife...rule, right?” Midoriya asked.  
“Moreso my sister, rather than my wife, but yes.” T’Challa said.  
“Your...sister?” Midoriya asked.  
“Yes, Shuri. For a time, she was the Black Panther.” T’Challa said.  
“After...your...battle with...Namor…” Midoriya responded.  
“Impressive. Very few know about that. But yes, when Namor and I fought, I was put into a coma, and walked the line between life and death. Shuri sacrificed herself to restore me to life, and became the new avatar of the Panther God.” T’Challa explained.  
“W...Wow…” Midoriya said, mesmerized.  
“Shuri advises me with the wisdom of the Panther, and helps me defend Wakanda, and is ruler in my absence. I trust you also know who my wife is, Midoriya?” T’Challa asked.  
“Storm…” Midoriya said, a smile wrapping around his face.  
“That’s right. One of the greatest products of U.A.” T’Challa said.  
“That’s...where I want to go!” Midoriya yelled. “What’s where...the greatest heroes of all time have gone...that’s where I can learn to be the best!”  
T’Challa chuckled at this. “Well, with that attitude, and the Super Soldier Serum, I imagine you’ll have a good shot.”  
“Wait...T’Challa...when we first came here, you mentioned something called ‘The Black’...What is it?” Midoriya asked.  
“The Black...it’s one of the things that make up the magical spectrum of the world. It represents death, rot, and decay, and that’s what all of this is. Rotting metal, infecting the lake, and the area around it.” T’Challa explained.  
“So it’s...death?” Midoriya asked.  
“Kind of. The representative of The Black is the Avatar of Death, and the Parliament of Decay, and it stands in direct opposition to life. But it’s not death, I’ve met death, and she’s not associated with The Black at all.” T’Challa explained.  
“I’m confused…” Midoriya muttered, and T’Challa chuckled again.  
“It’s a confusing thing, but the professors at U.A will explain it better than I can.” T’Challa said.  
“You’ve met Death?! And it’s a she?!” Midoriya said.  
“Yes, she’s a nice lady, a bit arrogant, but overall nice.” T’Challa said.  
“What are you talking about?” Cap asked, Midoriya looking up, and seeing him walk back.  
“Midoriya, are you doing better?” Cap asked, looking down at Midoriya.  
“I’m...doing better.” Midoriya sighed.  
“Alright, that’s good…” Cap said, smiling.  
“Cap, did you know that T’Challa met death?” Midoriya asked.  
“Death? What about her?” Cap asked.  
“YOU’VE MET HER TOO?!” Midoriya yelled.  
“Yeah. She’s a kind lady. A bit arrogant and depressing, but overall nice.” Cap said, and Midoriya was left flabbergasted.  
“Why do you ask?” Cap asked, confused.  
“He asked about The Black, and I tried to explain it to him, and uh...did it probably in a terrible way.” T’Challa said, scratching the back of his head.  
“Oh...well uh...Midoriya, don’t worry about what T’Challa’s saying, he doesn’t know anything!” Cap said.  
“Hey! I know what I’m talking about!” T’Challa yelled, but at this point, Midoriya wasn’t paying attention. His brain was hurting along with the rest of his body, and was trying to wrap his head around the idea that Death was a girl. Cap picked him up, and put him in the back of the truck, and got in the driver’s seat, and drove the three of them back to Kyoto.

“So, do you always devour your fries like an animal?” Miles asked, as Peter shoved more fries down his throat. He looked at Miles, chewed on his food, swallowed, and smiled.  
“You sound like MJ.” Peter announced.  
“You know, she might be right about some things.” Miles chuckled.  
“More than you know, Miles. More than you know…” Peter sighed.  
“Speaking of that…” Miles began, not sure how he was going to say this. “How much do you know about me?” Miles asked.  
“Not much. I only got flashes of your life, just as I imagine you got flashes of mine.” Peter said.  
“Oh...alright…” Miles sighed.  
“Look, do you want my advice on something?” Peter asked.  
“What is it?” Miles asked curiously.  
“Spend as much time with your family as you can. You never know when they’ll leave you.” Peter said solemnly.  
“Thanks, Peter…” Miles sighed.  
“I kno-“ He began.  
“I’m good, Peter...I’m good.” Miles said dismissively. “Hey, thanks for the dinner.”  
“No problem. Hey, I just want to let you know, I’ll be heading to Genosha with you, if you decide to go to U.A.” Peter announced.  
“Genosha?” Miles asked.  
“It’s an island in the Pacific, it’s where U.A moved to after the facility in Rochester closed down. I took a job there as a teacher.” Peter explained.  
“Oh, alright.” Miles said. “What are you going to teach?”  
“Hero procedure 101. Though, Matt isn’t exactly happy about the whole idea.” Peter sighed.  
“Why?” Miles asked.  
“Because we’ve been trying to bring down the Kingpin for the last 3 years. He thinks I’m just...giving up.” Peter sighed.  
“And are you?” Miles asked.  
“No. I’m not. It’s just there’s a time to start something new, a time where you realize that you’re not what you used to be. Part of me thinks Matt just doesn’t know when that is.” Peter explained.  
“I see…” Miles said, nodding his head in understanding. “Well, thanks for the dinner, Peter, I’m gonna head home. Have a good night, okay?” Miles said, standing up. Peter smiled as he did so.  
“You too Miles.” Peter responded.  
As Miles walked through the city streets, he thought about what he was going to tell his parents. They were the only ones seemingly in the whole entire world that were happy that Miles didn’t have a quirk. His dad said it made him a more complete man, not having a power to rely on in order to make life easier, he only had to rely on his heart and his grit, just like his pop. Quirks just didn’t manifest out of nowhere, and Miles wasn’t sure how he would tell his dad he was going to Hero school. But he did know how he was going to tell one person. He pulled up his phone, and speed dialed the one person in the world who seemingly knew Miles better than he knew himself, Uncle Aaron.  
“This is Aaron.” Miles heard on the other end.  
“Hey Uncle Aaron, it’s me, Miles.” He said.  
“Miles! Hey kid, how’s Japan?” Uncle Aaron asked.  
“It’s...alright.” Miles sighed.  
“Look, I get it, it’s not home. But just give it a shot, Jeff and I lived there for a while before we really enjoyed it.” Uncle Aaron explained. “Anyways, what’s up?”  
“Uncle Aaron, I...I’ve got a quirk.” Miles said, his voice shaking.  
“A quirk?! What?! Miles, that’s...how? The doctors said that you would never manifest one, how is this possible?” Uncle Aaron asked.  
“I almost died, Uncle Aaron, and then I just...did something spectacular…” Miles chuckled.  
“What are you going to tell Jeff, I mean...your dad?” Uncle Aaron asked.  
“I don’t know. I hoped telling you about it would help a little bit…” Miles said sheepishly.  
“Miles, this power you’ve got, it’s something amazing, no matter what Jeff says, you’ll do right by him, by all of us.” Uncle Aaron said.  
“Thanks, Uncle Aaron.” Miles said.  
“Hey, listen, I gotta go, work meeting. I hope talking with Jeff goes well. I just...I hope you don’t fall into that trap of irresponsibility, Miles.” Uncle Aaron sighed on the other end.  
“Have a good night, Uncle Aaron.”  
“You too, Miles.” Aaron said, as he clicked off his phone, looking up at the night sky. What was he doing? He was letting Peter drag him along, trying to tell him what to do with his life, telling him that he had to be a hero. Someone with a quirk that helped others, right? Miles didn’t feel that way, he didn’t want to help people he just wanted to be left alone and work on art, on doing things that he actually loved and enjoyed. But there was something undeniable that was raging in Miles’s heart, something that he couldn’t deny. When he looked up at the sun, when he was falling to the earth, when he was in that place where gravity just didn’t exist anymore, the equilibrium, Miles just felt...different. He loved the thrill, no he didn’t love it, he wanted to do it again. He wanted to jump off another building, feel the blood rushing through his veins before he was caught, or he saved himself. Is that what it felt like to have a quirk? To have the world seemingly reduced to one moment, to one thrill? Miles wanted to experience that again, and it seemed to him, in that moment that the only way to do that was become a hero.  
So he would be one.  
Miles stopped at the door of his parents apartment, and took a deep breath. If he was going to have to be a hero, go to Genosha and U.A Academy, he would have to explain everything, tell them that he had a quirk. Was he ready? Would they approve of Miles using his powers in that way? H knew that heroes were icons, symbols of society and what the world had become, but could they see that in their own child, one who had lived his life until this point as quirkless?  
He opened the door.

T’Challa looked out the window, the trees rolling by.  
“Do you ever feel guilty, or strange?” T’Challa asked.  
“About what?” Captain America asked.  
“Coming here after the Second World War, when you fought for America.” T’Challa asked.  
“Things have changed a lot since then. They’ve moved on, and so have I. This is a whole new world we live in T’Challa.” Cap reasoned, and T’Challa nodded.  
“Do you truly think Midoriya can be your successor?” T’Challa asked.  
“I...I believe he can. He’s got the heart, the spirit, the drive. I mean, today’s the day to see if he can…” Cap sighed.  
“Why do you even want him as a successor? The Avengers are apart of your legacy, we will protect the world in your place.” T’Challa asked.  
“It’s...complicated. Part of it is a promise to someone I made a long time ago…” Steve sighed, thinking of the man who changed his life forever.  
“And this job at U.A? Leaving the Avengers, you’re really moving away from it all after so long…” T’Challa said, his breath taken away.  
“Does that bother you?” Cap asked.  
“A little. You’re the symbol of peace, after all.” T’Challa reasoned.  
“Maybe, but I can’t be the symbol of peace forever, T’Challa. Eventually I have to hang it up, like the old guys at U.A.” Cap said. “What about you? Has the thought of passing on the mantle of Black Panther ever crossed your mind?”  
“Being the Black Panther isn’t about my quirk, nor a desire to be a hero, it’s about being King of Wakanda, and the best Husband and father I can. Everything else is secondary.” T’Challa explained, thinking of his family, and his homeland.  
“Well I’ll be damned…” Cap said under his breath.  
T’Challa looked ahead, and saw Midoriya standing atop a pile of trash, the lake fully clean. Midoriya screamed towards the heavens in defiance, a primal roar from every part of his body. He was no longer the scrawny child T’Challa had met months ago, he had the beginnings of a man, ready to take on the burdens of the Super Soldier Serum.  
Cap and T’Challa got out of the car, just as Midoriya fell off the tower of trash, exhausted. Cap rushed forward to catch him, and did so. When Midoriya awoke, T’Challa and Cap stood over him.  
“Midoriya, you did it!” Cap yelled, excited like a child on Christmas Day.  
“Yeah...I can’t feel my arms though…” Midoriya chuckled. Cap reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a vial of a green liquid. The Super Soldier Serum.  
“Open your mouth, and drink this.” Cap explained. Midoriya did so, and almost immediately, the changes were apparent. His muscles grew more, all across his body, and he flexed in awe.  
“Woah...I feel...stronger…” Midoriya said, breathless.  
“We don’t have time to train with the power, you’ve got an entrance exam to take!” Cap yelled.  
Midoriya got dropped off at the U.A office in Japan, a little outside Kyoto. As he walked towards the building, his heart was elated. After long last, and years of everybody telling him that he couldn’t do it, he was finally just steps away from achieving his dream of becoming a hero, just like Cap. There was nothing that could stop him! Or...maybe an untied shoelace could. As the ground slowly approached his face, Midoriya was seemingly frozen, his muscles locked up, and he couldn’t move. But then it all just...stopped. Midoriya lived away from the ground, and was right back to looking up at the Office. Midoriya looked around, to see what had happened, and locked eyes with a green eyed, red haired girl with a surprised look on her face.  
“Uh...are you...okay?” The girl asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, Uh...thanks?” Midoriya asked. The girl just blinked, before mouthing something, her eyes lighting up.  
“Oh! Okay! I just Uh...my Japanese isn’t that great.” She replied, chuckling nervously.  
“You’re foreign?” Midoriya asked. “What are you doing here in Japan?”  
“It’s...where the meeting is for all those...wishing...to attend U.A!” The girl yelped in excitement, saying some gibberish in a language Midoriya didn’t understand, before starting to walk away.  
“Hey!” Midoriya yelled, realizing to himself that he didn’t even know her name. She turned around, and brushed her hair back.  
“Yeah?” The girl asked.  
“What’s...what’s your name?” Midoriya said hesitantly. The girl waited for a minute to process it, before replying.  
“Jean. Jean Grey.” She said, continuing on her way. Midoriya said her name under his breath for the rest of the time.  
Jean Grey.  
Midoriya kept tapping his foot, he wasn’t sure what would happen now. He looked around to see any familiar faces around the introduction room. He saw Bakugo two rows down to the left, just staring ahead, seemingly in another world. Midoriya recalled how he tried to get Kaachan’s attention, but he just shrugged him off. Midoriya wondered how he was after the incident with the slime monster, and it was hard to believe that was almost 9 months ago. On the other side of the room, Midoriya noticed Miles Morales, just sitting there with one earphone in, and the other out. Midoriya was taken aback at seeing this, as Miles didn’t have a quirk, just like him.  
Did he get a quirk the same way I did somehow? Midoriya wondered, thinking how many superheroes relied on getting quirks from serums or concoctions. In front of him one row, was Jean. She was sitting next to a man made entirely out of ice, and they were whispering and giggling to one another, pointing inconspicuously at people. Midoriya decided that it wasn’t a good idea to bother them, and looked down at his feet, where his bag was. Inside, was his super suit and weapon of choice, a shield. On the ride over here, Cap explained that he put in a request for the Wakanda leadership to construct a shield and suit similar to the one that he had. After all, every hero needed a hero suit, it came with the job. Midoriya took a brief look at it in the truck, it was mostly green, with bunny ears for a hood, with a red and blue belt, along with a shield, that was light as a feather in Midoriya’s hands, but had a different kind of weight, one that wasn’t physical.  
“I remember you looking through those notebooks of yours during breaks, and one day, you left it open, and I saw this design for a hero costume. Follow your dreams, Midoriya.” Midoriya recalled Cap’s explanation, and a shiver rolled down his neck. After so many days and nights of waiting, today was the day.  
A red haired man dressed in a plain suit and in his mid 40’s tapped the microphone, and the crowd fell silent.  
“Uh, hello. My name is Harry Osborn, head of Osborn Corporations, and one of the sponsors of U.A Academy. Many of you know who I am, and my family’s history with quirks, so I’ll try not to bore you with tales about that, but...my father is an ill man, coming from a time where Quirks were feared, and discriminated against, and that’s why he became who he is today, the Green Goblin. It’s my hope, that though we share the same quirk, that I never become the man he was, and strive to make a difference in a positive way, for myself and for my children. And that’s what all of you represent, the future. A symbol of the great progress that we’ve made. And with that, I would like to give the podium to one of the most amazing men in the world, the man who’s led the charge for heroes since the very beginning. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you all, Charles Xavier.” He announced.  
The whole auditorium erupted in claps and cheers as the legendary “Professor X” was wheeled onto stage. He was an old man, his bald head reflecting some light off of it. His skin was wrinkled, blemished, but his body expressions seemed to have the zeal and vigor of a man 30 years his age.  
“Thank you, Harry. I’m grateful that you’re such the caring and accepting person you are today.” Charles expressed in an intelligent and precise manner. “Like Mr Osborn expressed, we live in a world where the profession of hero is one that every child dreams of. And though growth in that field is stagnating, we here at U.A believe in each and every one of you, that you all have the potential to be a hero, guiding us into the next generation.” Charles spoke, the silence uncanny as his words sunk in.  
“But a lecture on the nature of powers and heroism isn't what you all came here for. No, you came to apply to this school to be apart of the next generation leading the way. I must warn you all, however, that not everyone will enter the higher echelons of the school, and immediately be apart of the hero course. Not everyone is as skilled or ready to be a hero right at the beginning, and everyone progresses at their own pace. It is the goal of this academy, to teach you how to be a hero, and to follow your dreams and aspirations, to be the greatest heroes of the next generation, now onto the entrance exam.” Professor Xavier sighed, motioning behind him to a screen. “  
In 45 minutes, you will all be escorted to a simulation zone representative of several city blocks. In the zone there are three forms of enemies that you will face, each robotic and using advanced stun technology to attempt to remove you from the test. By defeating each of these opponents through either use of your quirk or other means, you will gain 5 points. You will also gain points through saving individuals that need it, also 5 points. If you don’t get enough points, you will fail the test, and not be accepted into this academy. Is there any questions?” Charles asked. Midoriya saw a hand raise further below, and Charles pointed to the man who did so, a brown haired young man with red tinted glasses.  
“Professor, you mentioned three forms of opponents, but the powerpoint behind you clearly has four outlines.” The man noticed, and he was right. There were three different robots that were visible, one looking like a spider, the other like a worm, and the third just a large sphere. But there was one that was hidden behind a shadowy veil.  
“Excellent eye. Yes, there is one other enemy, though I have to give a warning beforehand.” Professor Xavier began. “This enemy is an experimental foe given to us by our good friends at Oscorp and Wayne Enterprises. However…” Professor X trailed off.  
“There’s a problem with it’s computing systems. It doesn’t do well in areas like this, where there are large buildings, it messes with its tracking systems, and they’re not the most stable.” Harry warned, as the veil was removed to reveal a large human like robot.  
“Defeating one of these robots will earn you no points, and as Mr Osborn said, I advise each of you to avoid one of these models as soon as you see them.” Professor X warned.  
“Thank you, professor. And…” The man with the red glasses began, looking up at Midoriya.  
“You, with the green hair, can you stop muttering to yourself? I apologize for being that guy, but you’re kinda loud…” He said. Midoriya felt his heart sink and his cheeks turn red, he didn’t wanted to be noticed here, but now everyone was looking at him.  
“Uh….sorry….” Midoriya squeaked.  
“Thank you.” The man with the red glasses sighed. “I don’t have any more questions, thank you.” He sat back down, and Professor Xavier scanned the crowd, looking for anyone else to raise their hands, but no one did.  
“I would like to end this by saying thank you to all of you for coming here today. While you may not walk down the path that you have imagined for yourself, you’ll walk down the path most fulfilling. Good luck to all of you.” Professor Xavier ended, wheeling himself out, as everyone got up from their seats, and headed towards the exits. Midoriya did the same, a smile on his face about as wide as the sahara.  
Today’s the day.

When the orientation ended, Miles looked at the suit that Peter and Matt had spent a week sewing. It was just like Peter’s, red and blue, the iconic suit of Spider-Man. Miles didn’t realize that Peter and Matt were good at sewing, but he reasoned that it made sense. But as he held this suit in his hands, he thought back to what brought him here.  
His parents were shocked when Miles told them that he developed a quirk, that he had been training with Spider-Man and Daredevil in order to master it. His father was angry at first that Miles had kept all of this from him, but then proud that his son was planning to attend the most elite Quirked school in the world. The next day, his dad met with Peter and Matt in their costumed identities, and they promised that they would stick up for Miles no matter what. And so Miles’s dad gave him the blessing to do this, to keep training to be a hero.  
“I didn’t want this for you Miles, but it’s not always about what we want. Whatever you want to do with this quirk of your’s, it’s your decision.” He said. And if he was being honest with himself, Miles didn’t know what he wanted to do with his quirk.  
Peter and Matt had sort of pushed him into the path of becoming a hero, of being just like them and accepting who he was with this newfound quirk. And while Miles loved it, he loved learning how to swing around Kyoto, to use his webs to propel himself from point to point, to walk on walls and sense when danger was coming, but most of all that love of the thrill never left him. He still didn’t know if he wanted to be a hero. But he didn’t tell Peter and Matt this, mostly because he was afraid of what they would say if he did. Miles hoped that by attending this school, meeting people and learning how to use his quirk better, he would learn what he would want to do with it, and how he could be happy with it. When he saw Professor Xavier, all he could remember was a quote that his father had told him many years ago.  
“Some people are men of war, and others are men of peace. Charles Xavier is a man of peace, someone who’s willing to stand up for others.” His father told him. Miles hoped that in doing all this, he would learn from the professor what exactly he was meant to do with these powers. But first, this costume wasn’t speaking to him. It felt like he was imitating the real Spider-Man, Peter Parker. If he was going to be a hero, he would have to forge his own identity, become his own icon. And he would have a way to do so. He brought with him some cans of paint, just in case a flash of brilliance struck him, and he took out the suit and the paint, and shook the can. Miles spray painted the suit a black color, the red becoming a secondary color to the black, with no traces of the blue to be seen. Finishing with a hand sprayed spider on the chest, Miles looked at his new suit. Kinda sloppy, but it would do for now. Slipping it on, it felt like another skin, he was afraid that the mask would cover up and prohibit his vision, but in reality it didn’t do anything to affect it at all. Miles cracked his neck as he went to join his fellow trial goers. There were a lot of people of a lot of different backgrounds here, each having unique quirks of their own. But one person caught Miles’s eye out of them all.  
Midoriya.  
He picked out the green haired kid out of the crowd pretty easily, standing off by himself in a corner. He was sure Midoriya wouldn’t recognize him wearing his costume, but what was he doing here?  
“Did he get a quirk from a spider biting him too?” Miles asked himself, wondering how many professional heroes had manufactured rather than natural quirks. Miles felt his shoulder brush against someone else’s, and he fell back a bit before getting caught, and pulled in the other direction. When he came to a stop, his face was really close to another guy’s. He was seemingly made of all ice, and his hands and body were freezing.  
“You better watch yourself there.” He said, letting go and winking subtly at Miles.  
“Uh, thanks…” Miles said to himself. Miles noticed out of the corner of his eye a girl with brown hair in some sort of bob looking at him with fire in her eyes.  
“Sorry about that. Some people are just inconsiderate.” She said.  
“Yeah, they are. It’s no problem though….” Miles sighed.  
“I’m Ochako, Uraraka Ochako.” She extended her hand and Miles took it.  
“Miles Morales.” He said. When they let go, the Iceman extended his own hand.  
“Bobby Drake, nice to meet you Miles.” He said, smiling.  
“Likewise.” Miles said, taking it despite the frigid cold.  
“I can’t believe you made your own costume!” Ochako said. “Is there a reason it looks like Spider-Man’s, or did it just happen?”  
“What? Uh…” Miles trailed off. How was he going to explain his suit, especially when he was seemingly the only one who was wearing a costume.  
“Play dumb, Miles.” He thought to himself.  
“Who’s Spider-Man?” Miles asked aloud.  
“Not that dumb!” He yelled at himself.  
“I mean, I know who Spider-Man is, duh. I just thought I could Uh...you know...respect the old guard in my design, you know?” Miles said sheepishly.  
“I suppose that makes sense.” Bobby responded. “Do you have similar quirks?”  
“Uh, yeah, we do….” Miles trailed off.  
“Oh really? That’s so cool!” Ochako said excitedly.  
“Attention, all students. The practical exam will begin in 3 minutes. Begin any last minute preparations you all have.” An overhead announcer echoed.  
“Well, I guess that’s our que. Nice talking to you guys, and uh...Good luck!” Miles said, absconding as fast as he could. He sighed as he reached his own private corner. He checked his web shooters, fully primed and charged, ready to go. Miles sighed, and shook out all the nerves from his body.  
Today was the day.  
As the door on the other side of the room opened, and everyone flooded out, Miles was left alone in the room, he tried to think of everything that Peter had told him on the ride over here.  
“Miles, when you go, you just go. I can’t really explain it, but you just enter another zone, another plane of existence where all that matters is what’s ahead.”  
Miles took a deep breath in, and then out, before breaking into a sprint, and when he entered the test zone, activated his web shooters, and zipped up, the wind rushing around him.  
Miles looked around for any enemies to fight, and saw that a lot of them were already engaged with the other hopefuls. Miles saw a kid on his own, struggling with a sphere robot, it was clear to Miles that he was overwhelmed, and so he extended his arm, and sent a web towards the kid in trouble. It connected to his back, and Miles pulled the kid back, as he used another web to pull himself towards the Sphere. Miles went through it feet first, making a gaping hole through the thing. It deactivated as Miles caught his footing, and looked to see if the kid was alright. He was, and was looking in awe at Miles, who then felt a tingling starting from his lower back, heading into his upper: Right.  
Miles wasn’t sure what his Spider-Sense was trying to tell him, so he just rolled to the left, and just as he did so, a blast of electric energy occupied that space, and made a hole in a nearby wall. Miles turned to see a Spider robot, smoke coming from its eyes. Miles then shot a web at the Spider bot, covering it’s eyes, though it shot another blast to clear them a moment later, it gave Miles the distraction he needed to run underneath, and punch a hole in the under belly of the creature, pulling out all sorts of wiring and mechanical dohickeys. The creature whirred as Miles did so, before locking up, presumably dead. Miles then looked for the next foe, two other hopefuls taking on another Roll bot. Miles twiped at the bot, flying at a high speed before landing on it. As he did so, it gave him a shock, as his muscles tensed up, Miles punched through the surface of the ball, and it ended. Panting, Miles looked around, and saw a group of three taking on three Spider bots. Miles swung up to a street lamp, trying to take account of the situation, before a spider bot shot at him, the bolt of energy hitting Miles in the side. He grimaced his teeth, the energy hurt, a lot, but it could be shaken off. Miles shot several webs at rapid succession at the Spider, disabling it’s six legs, and taking it out of the fight. Miles then took note of a loose manhole cover, and leaped off the Streetlamp, towards the cover, maneuvering his body in the air to dodge the storm of electric blasts coming his way. Miles landed right on top of the Manhole cover, the pure force of his momentum moving it a little, Miles then shot a web at the street lamp, and kicked off. As the manhole cover picked up speed, the ground underneath him got hotter and hotter, but Miles continued to hold onto the web, and kick the ground to gain speed, until eventually he was going fast enough that it came off the ground. Miles grabbed the underside of the manhole cover, though it was hot and burned his fingers, as soon as he passed the Streetlamp, he let go of the web, and threw the manhole cover like a discus at the Spider bots. It cut through them like butter, and they were destroyed. Miles landed on the side of the other buildings, unable to get a grip, the force of his body slammed into the stone. He grimaced as he grabbed the wall, and the entirety of his right side hurt like hell. The three hopefuls ran over as Miles clutched his side. One of them was a guy with blonde frizzy hair, with golden electrical sparks coming out of himself occasionally.  
“Yo, that was awesome! Who are you?” He asked.  
“I’m…” Miles started, he needed to think of something, a name.  
“I’m Miles Morales. And I’m the Spectacular Spider-Man…”

Midoriya was shaking. All around him, the battle between the bots and the other students raged, meanwhile he was seemingly bolted to the ground. When the battle started, all of the others seemed to find targets and rack up points almost immediately. Meanwhile, Midoriya couldn’t catch his bearings at all. Every time he saw a foe, and went to confront it, it was either swiftly taken down by someone else, or Midoriya couldn’t handle it, and had to be saved. Even now, he had just been saved by the same person who had called him out in front of everyone at the Amphitheatre. He wore a visor that concealed his eyes, and from them, shot some sort of optical beams of red light, which he had used to destroy the worm bot that Midoriya had fought.  
“Are you alright?” The man asked.  
“Y-Y-Yeah…” Midoriya said weakly.  
“Alright, good to know.” The man said, and moved onto other things. It was at that point, that Midoriya felt hopeless, that he had failed in every regard. He had gotten here, but he couldn’t stand up with everyone else, that everyone else in the whole entire world seemed to have a better grip on their powers and their abilities than him. Midoriya looked down at his shield.  
“I’m sorry, Cap…” He muttered to himself, thinking of all the time and effort that Steve had put in to train him, all the time saying he would be his successor, the fledgling symbol of peace.  
“There are some days where everything is sore, where you just want to give up, because everything gets hard. But do you want to know something, Midoriya? Life is hard, and it’s not about how big you can smile, and say that you’re on top. It’s about giving it your all, and trying your best, not giving up. Because in the end, that’s all that matters.” Midoriya thought, reflecting on the words that Cap had said, and he was right. Midoriya couldn’t give up, not now, not after all of this. He had to keep on going, keep on trying to accomplish his dream, because if he didn’t try, then it would all be for nothing.  
As Midoriya was drawn to this conclusion, he heard a screech of unparalleled proportions, and the screams of his terrified peers. Midoriya looked up and saw a majority of people running away from a giant, human sized robot, one of the ones Harry Osborn and Professor X warned about in the beginning. Midoriya picked himself up, was about to run himself, because of the advisory not to, but then he saw the people frozen in fear. People who couldn’t run, for some reason or another, people who needed saving. Most of all, a small girl with brown hair who was rapped underneath some rubble, who was looking around for help, scared, wanting help. After all, that’s what being a hero was about, right? Helping those in need? Midoriya rushed forwards instead of backwards, running towards the giant mech. There wasn’t much that he could do from the ground, so he channeled all of the energy that he could into his knees, and launched himself up, he felt the air rushing through his ears, and soon, he was at eye level with the Mech. There wasn’t much time before Midoriya was going to fall back down to the earth, so he had to act fast. Taking his shield in his left hand, he threw it at the mech, his arm quivering, and he felt the pops and cracks in his arms as he did so, the force extending outward into the shield. The shield was propelled forward, cutting through the mech before it even had time to react, as it began to fall back, just like Midoriya. He could barely feel his left arm, but Midoriya knew that it was broken, that he shattered every bone in his body, he just knew that. But Midoriya was comforted in the fact that he had done something good, that even though he wouldn’t make it into U.A, he had done something that was worthy of being a hero, of Cap’s approval. Before Midoriya hit the pavement, he felt something grab him, and he was suddenly rushed back, and set down gently, a man with glasses and blue hair looking down at him.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, Midoriya could only nod as his vision turned black, and hearing muffled.  
When he awoke, he was in a hospital bed, Cap, in the form of Steve Rogers, was at his side.  
“Hey, Midoriya.” He said, smiling.  
“Hey…” Midoriya replied weakly.  
“How are you feeling?” Steve asked. “Me and your mom have been worried sick. She’s a great lady, by the way.”  
“I’m...my arm hurts…” Midoriya said, looking at his bandaged arm.  
“That’s my fault, and I’m sorry. The newfound strength of the Serum...it takes getting used to, you’ll break a lot of bones before you can figure things out, and I’m sorry for that.” Steve explained. “There are things that you used to do going all out, no care in the world that you can’t do anymore. You have to be mindful of your strength, and what you can do.”  
“But how can I do that, when I’m alone at U.A?” Midoriya asked. “Did I even make it?”  
“Well, that’s part of the reason I’m here…” Steve chuckled, holding up his phone, a video loading. The face of Professor X appearing, smiling.  
“Izuku Midoriya, I am sorry about your condition, and what occurred there on the training grounds. However, in doing that, you showed tremendous bravery and a willingness to put yourself in harm’s way in order to save others, and you did. The amount of people you helped, even in that one action, gave you 60 points, putting you in the upper percentile.” Professor X explained, Midoriya’s breath was taken away even before he finished, the smile on his face crossed the whole world, as Steve chuckled at all of this.  
“Young Midoriya, welcome to U.A Academy.” 

Midoriya spent the next week resting in a hospital bed, Steve and his mother packing on his behalf. When he was released, his left arm was still in a cast, as his mother drove him to the airport.  
“So...where is Genosha?” She asked.  
“It’s an island in the South Pacific. It won’t be too long of a flight, mom,” Midoriya explained.  
“Okay, it’s just...call me when you touch down, okay?” She asked.  
“Alright, I will.” Midoriya nodded.  
“I also think it’s so good that you took the initiative getting to know your teachers!” His mom said excitedly.  
“Huh?” Midoriya asked.  
“Steve. He told me that he would be teaching at U.A this semester. I wonder why they brought him of all people in to teach…” His mom wondered.  
“Yeah…” Midoriya said, holding back to tell his mom that Steve was actually Captain America, the symbol of peace. Eventually, they pulled up at the airport.  
“Izuku, promise me that you’ll be safe, okay? I don’t want to get a call from Professor Xavier or whomever that you got seriously injured, okay?” She asked.  
“I know, mom…” Midoriya said, trailing off, wondering if he could control the power of the Super Soldier Serum.  
“Midoriya? I know that this has always been your dream, and I want you to enjoy all of this. I don’t know how you got whatever powers you did, or what miracle brought them to you, but it has. Follow your dream, Midoriya. Don’t ever give up.” She said, through teary eyes. Midoriya smiled, and gave his mother a hug, her tears staining the shirt he was wearing, before he exited the car, and carried his luggage to the plane, where it was put onboard by a couple of other staff members. When Izuku boarded, he saw that the interior was quite luxurious. Instead of rows of three seats, there were pods of four seats, with two of them next to each other, all facing one another. Midoriya sat down on one of the seats near the pilot side, where a girl with brown hair and the same boy with blue hair and glasses sat.  
“It’s you.” The boy said, staring directly at Midoriya. “The one with the shield.”  
“Huh? Oh yeah...that’s me…” Midoriya said, scratching the back of his head.  
“Are you alright? You’re scheduled to fly right?” The boy asked. “There’s absolutely nothing you need to alarm the staff about?”  
“Yeah, no...the only thing that hurts is my arm…” Midoriya said, showing his casted arm.  
“That’s unfortunate. I’m Tenya Iida, you?” He asked, extending his hand. Midoriya took it with his right.  
“Izuku Midoriya.” He replied.  
“Izuku Midoriya huh?” The girl said, looking at him. “Thanks for saving me, when that giant came out of nowhere.”  
“Oh yeah, it’s no big deal…” Midoriya said, trying to cast it all off.  
“No big deal? I was terrified! A lot of people were!” She said. “Oh, I’m Uraraka Ochako, by the way. Sorry for getting ahead of myself…” She extended her own hand, and Midoriya took it.  
“Izuku Midoriya, and yeah, it’s no big deal really. I just did what a lot of people would have done.” He replied.  
“Hey, is this seat taken?” Midoriya heard, he looked up, and he saw Miles Morales standing there, holding onto the front of the seat, the one next to Iida, isle side.  
“Miles, hey! Yeah no this seat isn’t taken.” Uraraka said, as Miles sat down.  
“Oh...hey Midoriya.” Miles said.  
“Miles…” Midoriya lightly.  
“You two know each other?” Uraraka said.  
“Yeah, we had the same middle school class together.” Miles replied.  
“Middle school?” Uraraka asked, confused as to what he was saying.  
“Yeah uh...it’s called Primary school in Japan, or whatever…” Miles waved his hand dismissively.  
“So which country are you from Miles?” Iida asked.  
“The United States of the USA, Brooklyn.” Miles sighed.  
“I don’t think that’s how you say that exactly…” Midoriya said weakly.  
“Yeah, it’s the United States of the USA…” Miles said, a blank face.  
“Miles...are you okay?” Midoriya asked.  
“I’m fine, what about you?” Miles said, yawning.  
“I’m okay, I suppose…” Midoriya replied.  
The two stared at each other, for a brief moment, not saying anything. Midoriya knew that he was probably thinking the same thing that he was right now.  
How was he here? I thought he didn’t have a quirk?  
Midoriya hoped that Miles didn’t confront him about it, because he wasn’t sure what exactly he could say, or what would he say. He also wasn’t about to confront Miles about anything, if he had a power, he was willing to accept that, and he hoped that Miles felt the same way. Miles curled up in his seat, yawning as he did so.  
“I’m gonna sleep, wake me up when we get wherever we’re going…” He said, trailing off into sleep. Ochako looked over at Midoriya,, an eyebrow raised.  
“So that’s your friend?” She asked.  
“Yeah, he is....” Midoriya said.  
Eventually, the flight took off, and Midoriya, Iida, and Ochako talked more and more about how they were doing, and got to know eachother better. Midoriya learned that Iida had a quirk similar, but not related to the mythical speedsters, where he was able to go extremely fast thanks to boosters on his quads. Meanwhile, Ochako had the power to make things float, and resist gravity just by touching them. Eventually, the overhead said that the passengers could go where they like, and that they would be approaching Genosha in an hour and a half. Midoriya decided to get up to stretch his legs, and walk around the plane. He took note of the people there, of all different shapes and sizes, how different they all seemed, but Midoriya knew that deep down they were all here because they had the same drives and desires, to be heroes. Midoriya eventually saw a familiar face near the back of the plane, Jean. She was sitting next to the same man who had saved Midoriya near the end of the practical exam, and across from them, were two people Midoriya had never met before. One of them was a man with dirty blonde hair, and the beginnings of a beard forming, he had perfect white teeth, and blue eyes to go along with it. Midoriya couldn’t help but find him attractive, with all of those qualities as well as a muscular physique, and his oozing charisma. Meanwhile, the girl who was cuddling up to him had green hair, that wasn’t quite neon but not quite forest, as well as green eyes, and was tone and fit. She didn’t smile, but when she looked at Midoriya, he felt like he was slowly being drawn towards a black hole.  
“Can I help you with something?” She asked, and Midoriya immediately felt blood rush to his cheeks. Jean and the other two men turned, and she smiled as she saw him.  
“Oh hi! It’s….Midoriya, right?” She asked, Japanese as choppy and poor as ever.  
“Uh, yeah. I’m sorry if I bothered all of you, I just saw you, and I came over to say hi…” Midoriya choked out, under the spotlight of all of their eyes.  
“Oh, well...that’s...nice!” Jean said.  
“Midoriya huh? I saw what you did at the end of the practical, impressive stuff.” The blonde haired man spoke. He extended his hand, and Midoriya took it weakly. “Alex Summers, it’s a pleasure.” “H-H-Hi…” he stuttered.  
“You know Jean, obviously...you’ve met this guy, right Scottie?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, I have. Sorry about the registration once again...but proper introductions. I’m Scott Summers.” He introduced, extending his own hand.  
“And this is my girlfriend, she’s rough around the edges, but a real sweetheart when you get to know her…”  
“Lorna Dane.” She said bluntly, no hint of emotion or caring, and she didn’t extend a hand.  
“So, Midoriya...other than throw a shield really hard, what can you do?” Alex asked.  
“Ummm…” Midoriya stuttered, not sure exactly what to say. “I’m...really strong, and can lift a lot of things…”  
“Huh...well that’s cool.” Alex said, nodding his head.  
“Well, I uh...better get back to my seat. It was uh...nice talking to you Jean…” Midoriya said, waving slightly.  
“Yeah…” Jean said, smiling. Midoriya hurried away from the awkward situation, and back towards his seat, where he sat back down, leaning back in his chair, and dozing off.

When Miles woke up, it was because Iida was pushing at him.  
“Miles…” he said softly. “Miles, we’re here.”  
“Huh…? Oh, thanks...guy…” Miles said, his mind blanking on who exactly Iida was. He got up, stretched out his back, and departed the plane along with everyone else. When Miles got off, he exited the runway, and looked around. He could smell the ocean, and hear the crashing of the waves, as well as other planes touching down. He looked forward, and saw the incredibly large campus of U.A Academy, formerly Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. Miles was in awe of the large facility, and whispered “wow” under his breath. Miles looked around, and could tell that all of his peers felt the same.  
“Hey, kids.” Miles heard a monotone voice from his right side. He turned, to see a man standing there with a bland scarf around his neck, wearing a black trenchcoat, and long black hair, with a large amount of scruff.  
“Come with me.” He said, walking away. Some of the kids looked at each other in confusion, but ultimately, they all followed. The man led them all to a baseball field, and stood at the pitcher’s mound, as the group gathered around him. The man looked around, sighed, and held up a clipboard, and snapped a pen.  
“Yuga Aoyama?” He said. There was no response, as everyone looked around. “Yuga Aoyama?” He said again.  
“You called?” A mellow voice responded, a kid with perfect, long, blonde hair, glistening grey eyes, and a smile stepped forward. The other man marked something down on his sheet.  
“Mina Ashido?” He asked.  
“Here!” A girl with pink skin, pink hair and yellow eyes with black pupils yelled, raising her hand and jumping up and down excitedly.  
“Tsuyu Asui?” He asked.  
“Here...ribbit.” A frog girl said, her tongue sticking out.  
“Billy Batson?” Another announcement.  
“Uh...here.” A kid wearing a red hoodie and black jeans said, he had short black hair, and blue eyes, and kinda short.  
“Bobby Drake?” he asked.  
“Present!” a kid said, made entirely of ice, wearing a plain v neck t-shirt and shorts that were kinda short.  
“Jean Grey?”  
“Present and accounted for.” A girl with flowing and radiant red hair said calmly.  
“Tenya Iida?”  
“Present sir!” A boy with blue hair and glasses announced.  
“Hank Mccoy?”  
“Right here.” A boy said, he had brown hair, and wore no shoes for some odd reason, his feet were humongous, and likely couldn’t fit in them.  
“Katsui Bakugo?”  
“Here…” Bakugo yelled, practically roaring his name to the world in a sign of pride and happiness.  
“Toru Hagakure?”  
“Here! I’m right here!” A girl yelled. She was entirely invisible, apart from two stylish white gloves. “I’m glad you noticed me, I was ge-”  
“Uraraka Ochako?”  
“Here!” Uraraka announced confidently.  
“Minoru Mineta?”  
“H-H-Here!” a small kid with a weird hair like thing said.  
“Denki Kaminari?”  
“Right over here chief!” The kid with the yellow hair said. Miles recognized him from the Practical exam.  
“Eijiro Kirishima?”  
“I’m ready to go!” A kid with red hair yelled.  
“Koji Koda?” There was no response. “Koji Koda?” The man asked again. “Is there a Koji Koda here?”  
He was finally answered by a large man with no mouth jumping up and dow, doing jumping jacks, doing whatever he could to get noticed.  
“Oh…” The man said, making an extended note in his books.  
“Rikido Sato?”  
“Here and ready!” A large man with inflated lips said.  
“Mezo Shoji?”  
“Present.” A boy with silver hair, wearing a cover over his mouth, and six arms.  
“Kyoka Jiro?”  
“I’m right here.” A girl said nonchalantly, she had purple hair and odd extensions coming out of her ears.  
“Hanata Sero?”  
“Right here!” A kid with a large smile, and straight black hair spoke.  
“Scott Summers?”  
“Right here.” A kid with red tinted glasses spoke, raising his hand.  
“Katherine Pryde?”  
“Yeah…” A girl muttered. She had long brown hair and a small purple dragon on her shoulder, which screeched slightly.  
“Fumikage Toyokami?”  
“Here.” A man with a crow’s head said plainly and calmly, his arms folded across his chest.  
“Shoto Todoroki?”  
“Yes.” A boy said, he had white hair on one side, and red on another, a burn on his right eye, and his hands in his pockets.  
“Warren Worthington III?”  
“Yeah, that’s me…” A kid said, raising his hand weakly.  
“And Momo Yazyorozu?”  
“Present.” A girl with her hair moved back into a ponytail said. The man with the scarf sighed, and put his clipboard down.  
“Finally. I can’t believe I got hit with such a big class this year, what a pain...I’m Shoto Aizawa, I’ll be one of your professors for this year, your main one. All 28 of you are apart of Class 1A, congratulations.” he took a brief pause. “However, I do want to let all of you know something...if you don’t perform up to my expectations, then you will get cut from my class, and flown back to whereever you come from. Now, we’re going to be doing a physical, and then you’ll be taking a written exam. Do the best you can, or you’ll be cut. Got it?” Aizawa explained, and everyone nodded.  
“Good. For the first test, you’ll be throwing a ball. We’ll be recording your speed and distance, understand?” Aizawa announced, and everyone nodded once more. “Good, first up is Katsuki Bakugo.”  
Bakugo smiled, as he walked up to the pitcher’s mound. Aizawa handed him a baseball, and pointed towards the outfield. Bakugo threw his arm back, and then forward, just before the release point he caused an explosion to go off in his hand, sending the ball flying off into the distance. Aizawa nodded, looking down at his clipboard, and making some notes.  
“Thank you Bakugo….up next is...Izuku Midoriya.” Aizawa announced. Miles looked at Midoriya, who walked up to the mound nervously, holding his head down. He received the ball from Aizawa, who stepped back to where he was. Miles watched as Midoriya took a deep breath in, looked forward, cocked his arm back, and then threw the ball forward, his arm flexing as he did so, all of his muscles seemingly activated at once, the ball soared through the air at an insane rate, and Miles could feel the backdraft, the air picking up the sand. Midoriya looked at his hand in awe, as Aizawa scribbled something on his clipboard.  
“Impressive…” he muttered. All of the sudden, Bakugo rushed forward, and grabbed Midoriya by the collar.  
“What the hell Deku?! This power...where did you get it from?!” He yelled, as Midoriya shook in fear, tears forming in his eyes. Before Midoriya could choke out an answer, Aizawa’s scarf suddenly came alive, and wrapped around Bakugo, and pulled him off of Midoriya.  
“That’s enough, Mr Bakugo. Calm down, or I will calm you down for you.” Aizawa threatened.  
“Tell me you damn nerd!” Bakugo cried as the scarf bands wrapped around Bakugo more, as he pulled him back.  
“Do that again, and I’ll send you back on that plane, do you understand?” The man threatened.  
Bakugo growled, and relaxed, the scarf bands falling off, and wrapping back around his neck.  
“Next up is Miles Morales…” Aizawa announced. Miles felt his heart sink as everyone looked at him. He gulped, and stepped up to the plate. Aizawa handed him the ball, and he felt the weight of it in his hands. Miles closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and cocked back his arm, and threw it forward. But the ball didn’t go, despite his palm being outstretched, the ball was still stuck to his palm. Miles looked down at his hand in confusion, why was the ball not leaving his hand? He tried to shake it off his hand, and the ball didn’t budge. Miles tried to pull it off, throw it off, but it wasn’t working at all. He heard Aizawa sigh, and felt the scarf wrap around him, and pulled him towards Aizawa, who was now wearing a special kind of goggles that was golden and had strange lenses. Miles all of the sudden felt his body loosen, something was just turned off, and the ball fell out of his palm.  
“I have no time for this, Mr Morales. Throw the damn ball.” Aizawa said, letting him go. As Miles gasped for air, and his body recovered, he heard Midoriya stutter.  
“Y-Y-You’re Eraserhead...an Avenger and a Leaguer…”  
“Yes, I was on the Avengers and the Justice League back in my pro career, but that was a long time ago.” Aizawa sighed. Miles picked himself up, and grabbed the ball again. He put himself back at the pitcher’s mound, went through the same routine that he did earlier, before cocking his arm back and throwing the ball. This time, the ball went flying, a clear arc before landing near the end of the field. As Miles walked back, he saw Aizawa putting something in his eyes, as he was writing something down.  
“Alright...next up is…”


	3. My Hero Academia: Underdog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As life begins at U.A, Izuku, Miles and the other students have to undergo their first tests in the vaunted Danger Room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I haven't posted anything for a fat minute, and I apologize for that. I've been adjusting to college life, and now that things have settled on that front, I'll be posting once more with semi-regularly once more! For all those who read this once again, thank you for taking time to read and support this story, and have an amazing day!

CHAPTER THREE  
“Danger Room Arc”

On the first day of school, Miles got to class early. He was advised to do so by his father, who told him that getting to class early was a sign of good students, and after the debacle at the training field, he really needed it.   
Miles was ranked in the lower tier of the class, despite his amazing first showing in the practical, he performed...less than average on both the written and the workout portions. And so when Aizawa was heading to the room, followed by Iida and Yaoyorozu, Miles was waiting there.   
“Good Morning, Miles.” Iida said.  
“Hey, Iida.” Miles said. As Aizawa opened the door, he was immediately blasted, and taken aback…  
By green and white confetti.   
“SURPRISE!” A male and female voice yelled in unison.   
A girl with green hair and a blonde haired boy stepped out of the shadows.  
“Happy last first day ever Mr Aizawa!” the girl said, hugging him. Aizawa chuckled, and hugged her back.  
“Laura, Alex, I thought I got you two out of my hair back when you graduated…” Aizawa said. Miles was surprised, Aizawa was smiling somewhat, and actually looked approachable.  
“You’re never getting me out of your hair.” The blonde said, hugging Aizawa as well.  
“It’s hard to believe that you two are seniors now…” Aizawa sighed. “It seems like yesterday when you two were coming in with your class, and for a moment, I thought you all were the worst group ever.”   
“But we grew on you, huh?” The girl asked.  
“Yeah...you really did…” Aizawa smiled again, once again throwing Miles off guard. “You should probably be heading to whatever class you have first hour.” He sighed  
“Yeah...we’ll see you around old man…” The blonde said, letting go, along with the girl, their hands immediately locking, as they walked away, the blonde looked back.  
“And make Scotty’s life hell!” He yelled, as the pair ran off.  
“Who was that?” Yaoyorozu asked, looking down at the confetti.   
“Alex Summers and Laura Dane, two of my former students…” Aizawa explained, sighing. The three followed him inside, and Aizawa looked out at the empty seats.   
“Take a seat wherever you like.” Aizawa said, turning to the chalkboard. Miles took a seat near the back of the room, next to Yaoyorozu. As she sat down, Miles was taken away by her looks, that were only helped by the stupid school uniforms that they had to wear. Miles’s eyes were drawn to her thighs, that were exposed by her short skirt. They were toned, tanned and fit, and rather large.   
“If you want to oogle over me, please tell me before you do so, because then I’ll just make things easier for you, Miles.” Yaoyorozu spat at Miles.   
“Uhh...I wasn’t ogling…” Miles stuttered.   
Yaoyorzu sighed angrily. “Of course you were, I’m not an idiot. I saw you looking at me.”  
“Sorry…” Miles said sheepishly.   
“Look, if you ever want to look at me like that, just ask, and then I’ll just make it easier for you, and I’ll just die inside while I’m at it.” She snapped. Miles was taken aback, yes he did look at her in a sexual way, but this seemed like...a lot.   
“Sorry, Momo…” Miles said, looking forward, as the rest of the class was filing in, Aizawa was writing something on the chalkboard. Heroism.  
“Alright, alright, everyone settle down, settle down...today’s an important day. We’re going to have our first lesson, but before we do so, we need to have a discussion about heroism.” Aizawa began, pointing to the word he wrote on the board. “Each of you came here for different reasons, different purposes, whether it’s to get to uphold your sense of duty and commitment to people you don’t know or something else entirely, being a hero is about one thing, and whatever that one thing is, that’s up for you to decide, but you can’t go far without it. Do each of you understand?” Aizawa asked, and the class nodded once more.  
“Good. Now, for day one each of you will be reporting to the Danger Room. However…” Aizawa began, as the wall to the left folded away, and boxes were slowly brought out. “Your hero costume design that were given to all of us has been completed. We’ve incorporated all of the ideas that you mentioned that were physically possible, and designed the suits accordingly. Change into these, unless you’re special like Mr Morales, and made your suit yourself…” Aizawa said, glaring at Miles, as he blushed under the pressure, and his peers laughed. “...and then head to the training room. Class dismissed.” As Aizawa said this, everyone made a mad dash for the boxes eager to find their costumes among them, as Aizawa slipped into a yellow sleeping bag, and began to lie on the floor. Miles, who had his own costume already, approached Aizawa.  
“Mr Aizawa? Are you okay?” Miles asked.  
“Yes, I’m fine Miles. You got your instruction, go to the danger room, and let me sleep.” Aizawa said bluntly. Miles thought it would be a good idea not to bother him, and promptly left for the Men’s bathroom to change.  
When he finished, he wandered around trying to find this “Danger Room” that Mr Aizawa mentioned, but he was just lost in the massive glistening Silver hallways of the Academy, he wasn’t sure where to go.  
“Mr Morales, are you lost?” Miles heard from behind him, he turned around to see Professor Xavier there, seemingly out of nowhere.   
“Oh, hey Professor...uh...do you know where the Danger Room is?” Miles asked.  
“Take a left, second door on the right.” The professor said, smiling.  
“Thanks...you’re a lifesaver Professor!” Miles said, running off in that direction, throwing his mask over his face as he did so. He eventually found the room, where everyone was already waiting.   
“You already had a uniform, and yet you get here last? Way to have your priorities in order Miles…” Momo sighed. Miles prepared for a responding quirp, before looking at her costume. It was brown and amber latex, with her stomach exposed, and everything else being covered quite well, but also tightly, leaving a lot to the imagination. Miles cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts.  
“Look, Momo, if you have a problem with me, just say it to my face, alright?” Miles said, staring her down. He knew that confidence would be exactly the tool to use to not look and or act like a total pushover in front of everyone.   
“And what makes you think I have a problem with you Miles?” She asked, taking a step closer.  
“Well you keep yelling at me and throwing out wild claims!” Miles retorted.  
“You yelled at me first!” She replied, and pretty soon both were screaming wild insults at each other.  
“That’s enough, both of you.” Iida said, separating Miles from Momu, and Jean separating Momo from Miles. “We don’t want to look childish in front of our teachers. It will paint us in a bad light.”   
“You’re right…Apologies, Momo said, sighing.   
“Whatever…” Miles replied, his voice trailing off. He looked down at the ground, until he heard a familiar thwip, and gasps from the people around him. He looked up, to see a familiar red and blue shape twirling through the air, Peter.  
He landed on a light pole, and looked at everyone.  
“I assume all of you are Class 1A? Great! Well, except for you Ash Ketchum.” Peter said, pointing at Kaminari. “Pokemon tryouts are on the other island.”   
“Hey! What are you implying here?!” Kaminari said with surprise, and Peter laughed.   
“I’m just messing with you, don’t worry. Anyways, you’re all Class 1A, and I’m the friendly neighborhood, amazing Spider-Man!” He yelled. “I’ll be one of your instructors this year, it’s my first time teaching ever so uh...yeah go easy on me please.”   
“It’s nice to meet you Mr Man sir!” Iida yelled.   
“Oh please, Mr Man was my father, call me Spidey hotshot, or does your programing not allow for that?” Peter retorted.  
“Do you have anything better to do than hit us with meaningless quips and jabs?” Jiro asked, her earjacks moving in annoyance.  
“Uh…” Peter began, and checked an invisible watch. “No it clearly says right here it’s pun o’clock, I don’t know though, I’m just stalling for my friends.” Peter explained.  
“You’re quite strange.” Momo said aloud.  
“I get that a lot.” Peter quipped.  
“Spider-Man has a unique and refined sense of Humor, something that’s not found in a great many people.” a male voice interjected. Miles looked in front of him to see a man sitting on the ground in a meditative stance. He wore a green tracksuit, with the zipper open to reveal his chest, in the center of it a quick tattoo of a dragon. He wore a yellow headband, and had blonde hair as well as a full beard.  
“Who are you?” Kirishima asked excitedly.  
“I am Daniel Rand. But many of you may remember or know me as the Immortal Iron Fist.” He explained. I will be joining Spider-Man, along with a few others as one of your instructors for today, and this year, and unlike my web slinging friend, I’ve taught here for several years.”   
“To translate that into english, listen to him 90% of the time and me the other 10.” Peter chipped in.  
“Correct.” Iron Fist spoke, standing, and smiling as he did so.  
“So who else will be teaching us? And why aren’t they here already?” Momu asked.   
“They just like to make an entrance.” Spider-Man explained. As he said this, Miles heard the door open from behind, but he thought that everyone was already here? Was it something that he had missed? He had turned around to see a large muscular black man standing there. He was bland, had a beard, wore a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans.  
“This really isn’t the grandest of entries Spider.” He spoke.  
“Children, this is Luke Cage, my long time friend and partner in crime.” Iron Fist explained, as Luke made his way to the front, the crowd making a path for him.  
“Is this everyone?” Bakugo asked, the annoyance clearly present in his voice.  
“No, there’s one more…” Spider-Man said coyly, and Miles just knew he was smiling underneath.  
“Who?” Midoriya asked. He was answered by the roars and growls of a motorcycle, as it came speeding towards the group, emblazoned with red white and blue, it stopped suddenly, and the driver took off his helmet, revealing himself as Captain America, the symbol of peace.  
“Greetings, everyone. You know who I am, so I wish to know all of you!” Cap said, smiling. Everyone in the crowd was beaming, some more than others, at the arrival of such an icon. They were to be taught by two of the greatest heroes of all time, and two well known, well renowned instructors.  
“This first test, will test your abilities under pressure.” Iron Fist began.  
“Each of you will be divided into fourteen groups of two, to battle one another in a building.” Cap picked up where Iron Fist left off.  
“Inside will be a bomb. It will be the goal of the heroes to disarm the bomb, and the villains to protect it for 15 minutes.” Luke continued  
“If the heroes are incapacitated, or 15 minutes pass, the villains win! However if the heroes get to the bomb, they win! Any questions?” Peter finished. Everyone responded in their own way, they were ready to get this show on the road.  
“Alright then!” Peter yelled, dropping off the pole light, as Iron Fist held up a bowl containing several slips of paper. Peter reached inside, shaking it up, before grabbing two pieces.  
“The first group is...Todoroki and Shoji as the heroes! Up against…” he reached back in, and pulled out two more names.  
“Ojiro and McCoy!”

After the groups were announced, they were escorted to the site, an abandoned five story building. Ojiro and McCoy went inside, leaving Todoroki and Shoji outside to wait for them to prepare.   
Shoji looked at his partner, he had the stoic look of a hero, and his dual colored hair was quite impressive as well. But what brought the most attention to Shoji was who he was.  
“Todoroki.” Shoji announced. His partner turned to look at him, his gaze unchanging. “If we are to have success here, we need to know what each other can do.” Despite the fact that he was much, much taller than Todoroki, he had a presence to him that made Shoji uneasy.  
“What do you want to know?” Todoroki asked.  
“What is your quirk?” Shoji asked. In response, Todoroki held out his left hand, which encased itself in ice, and his right, in which a minuscule flame kindled.  
“Fire, and Ice.” Todoroki replied plainly. Shoji nodded, and looked forward, towards the building.  
“Do you know any of their quirks?” Shoji asked.  
“No.” Todoroki responded.  
“Then we’re at a disadvantage.” Shoji sighed.  
“What makes you say that?” Todoroki asked.  
“Sun Tzu once said that he who knows himself and knows his enemy may not fear the result of a thousand battles. I know myself, but not you or my enemy.” Shoji explained.  
“Sun Tzu didn’t write his philosophies in the time of quirks, Shoji. What can you do to assist in this matter?” Todoroki asked.  
“I have four tentacles that can be used to replicate parts of my body. I can determine where they are.” Shoji explained.  
“Good. That’s all we need.” Todoroki proclaimed.  
“We do?” Shoji asked.  
“Just find them when it’s time, and then I’ll do the rest.” Todoroki sighed, leaning back. As he did so, Shoji felt the earpiece that was given to him by his instructors activate.   
“Shoji, Todoroki, you’re free to engage whenever you’re ready.” Iron Fist’s voice rang.  
“Did you get that?” Shoji asked.  
“Loud and clear.” Todoroki responded. Shoji rushed in first. As he did so, he recalled his previous training in times like this.  
“If you know where your opponent is. When you know that, you’ll be able to plan for what comes next.”  
Shoji activated two of his tentacles, having them take the form of an ear. He closed his eyes, and tried to drown out all of the other sounds, all of the other thoughts in his brain, to try and find where his opponents were. He heard some scuffling, third floor, that’s where the bomb must have been.   
“I appreciate your concern, but I’m a solo act, always have been. I can do this more efficiently if I work alone.” Todoroki said, moving around Shoji.   
“It’s not always about efficiency.” Shoji said, turning around to watch Todoroki walk away. He didn’t respond, and Shoji was left in a difficult position. He could follow Todoroki, or respect his wishes, and go wait.  
“If Todoroki falls victim to a trap, it will seriously hurt us. We’ll be separated and easier to pick off. I can’t take that risk, despite his wishes.” Shoji thought. “I’ll follow at a distance, and intervene if anything goes wrong.” And with that, Shoji waited for a couple of minutes, before following Todoroki. He kept one tentacle open as an ear, listening to Todoroki’s footsteps as he walked calmly through the maze of the second floor. He wasn’t sure how Todoroki knew where he was going, but Shoji occasionally tapped the walls slightly, and indeed, Todoroki was heading on the correct path.  
“Just who exactly is he?” Shoji asked himself. Eventually, Todoroki left the maze, Shoji not far behind. As for what came next, he heard it before he saw it.  
Todoroki blanketed the whole compound in ice, Shoji had to jump, and hover in the air for a brief moment thanks to the cartilage connecting his tentacles acting as a glide in order to avoid it. He touched down, the ice cracking underneath his feet.   
“So this is how he was going to avoid the traps…” Shoji reasoned. He continued onwards, being careful not to break the ice. He eventually climbed the stairs, and reached the entrance to the bomb room.   
“So this is the power of your quirk…” The american, Hank McCoy muttered.  
“Yes, it is.” Todoroki muttered, putting a hand on the bomb.  
“Impressive.” Shoji announced, and Todoroki turned around in surprise, the ice retreating from both the american and Ojiro.   
“Shoji…” Todoroki muttered. ‘Not many have snuck up on me like that…”   
“It’s a talent of mine.” Shoji said.   
“Heroes have won!” Captain America announced in his ear. But Shoji felt empty, though he brought victory this day, it was entirely on Todoroki’s back. He felt as though he had done more, and this was in his mind when all four of them stood before all four of his new instructors.   
“Shoji, Todoroki, well done. Ojiro, Hank, what did you think that you did here wrong? What prevented you from attaining victory?” Iron Fist asked.  
“Maybe it was the fact that Todoroki’s quirk is ridiculously powerful?” The american sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry, it’s just we really didn’t stand a chance against that kind of power. Maybe if we had known more going into the challenge, I don’t know?” He sighed. Shoji looked at Todoroki, who seemingly didn’t care at this slight against his quirk, as though he had heard it before.   
Hank and Todoroki looked at each other for a moment, before turning around, and left the danger room, to go do whatever. Meanwhile, Ojiro and Shoji stuck around after the instructors left to determine who would be the next to duke it out.  
“You did well.” Ojiro said at last, turning towards Shoji and bowing. “You defeated me and my partner fair and square.”   
“I didn’t do anything.” Shoji argued. “Todoroki’s powerful quirk was what ended our bout.” Shoji replied.   
“I’m sure you had a part to play in that somehow, I imagine someone of your strength and stature couldn’t go unnoticed.” Ojiro said, his tail shaking behind him.  
“You’re too kind, but I really didn’t do anything.” Shoji said, crossing his arms.   
“So what are you going to do now?” Ojiro asked.  
‘I was thinking I would watch some of the others, get a sense of who I would be learning alongside and fighting with, in order to try and learn how to use my quirk more effectively with theirs.” Shoji explained.  
“Is that all you want? To assist our peers in the struggles we will have down the road?” Ojiro asked.  
“I do. I don’t take pride in being in the spotlight, Ojiro. I feel I can be used best if I have a better understanding of someone’s quirk, and can formulate a strategy to use my own quirk to assist there’s.” Shoji replied.  
“You’re a humble man, Shoji. Say, instead of watching the fights, would you like to train?” Ojiro asked.  
“I would be honored.” Shoji replied, as both bowed. Shoji learned that the first thing that Ojiro had done was to find the training field, so he could duel those whom he wished and consented. It was a little ways out, and consisted of a large rectangular field with paint marking the edges. When they arrived, Shoji took one end and Ojiro the other. They raised their hands in their respective fighting stances, and stared each other down, until at last, Ojiro made a move first, rushing forward on all fours. It was quite easy for Shoji to identify his quirk, the long tail extension that he had on him. Ojiro jumped, to presumably get a height advantage, and soared downward, his tail along with his legs in a position to strike. Shoji raised his arms to defend, the kick bouncing off. However as Shoji brought down his arms to prepare for what was to come next, he was met with a solid strike in the face, knocking him back. Ojiro rushed forward, ready to deliver his next blows, but despite Shoji knowing this, he was too slow to react, and Ojiro landed several blows to his chest. This didn’t do much to phase him, and Shoji grabbed Ojiro’s arm when he went for another punch, and threw him across his body, to the other side of the arena. Ojiro picked himself up, and wiped off his uniform, a plain Karate Gi. Despite the little amount of the moves he was shown, Shoji knew what style his foe had, Aikido, with a mix to accommodate for the tail. As Shoji took a stance, ready for the second bout he knew what must had to be done.  
“Ojiro is must faster than I am, and thus I will need to conserve my strength, allow him to tire, where I can grab him more easily. Of course he knows that this will most likely be my strategy as well, and thus this will be a defensive battle….” Shoji reasoned. As the fighters eyed each other up, looking for any sign of weakness, they were joined, by their peer, Hank McCoy.   
“Well I see you gentlemen have found an activity to keep yourselves occupied.” Hank opened.  
“What is it Hank?” Ojiro asked, not taking his eyes off Shoji.  
“Things have gotten...heated...in the Danger Room.” Hank sighed.

The damage from the explosion was great. It left a massive hole in the building, and shook the very foundation to its core. He checked Midoriya’s vitals. Luckily the kid somehow managed to block or dodge the attack, they were all reading positive.  
“If Bakugo had landed that attack, he would be dead. That’s no and if’s or but’s about it…” Luke thought to himself. He looked over to see his fellows, Danny, Peter and Steve all looking at the damage.  
“Midoriya!” Steve yelled into the microphone. Luke looked over at the other camera, showing the other two combatants, Miles and Ochako. She was trying to avoid Miles, dodging his webs through the use of her gravity manipulation quirk, and that had been somewhat successful. The explosion that had rocked the building had given her time to hide behind a pillar, and thus figure out a new plan of attack. When the dust settled on the other camera, both Midoriya and Bakugo were still standing. Luke looked deep into the camera, specially on Bakugo. He didn’t look human, he looked like an animal overtaken by hunger and wrath, which is exactly what had happened. He was overtaken by his emotions, and his animalistic desires, and tried to kill Midoriya for whatever reason. He reached for his other glove, ready to pull off the release that would have launched forth yet another dangerous blast.  
“BAKUGO STOP!” Steve yelled into the microphone. Bakugo paused for a moment, looking around, and growled. “If you pull that, this exercise is over, do you hear me?” Steve said. Bakugo paused for a moment, before letting go, and taking a new stance, Midoriya raised his shield, and the fight was on. Luke could only watch as Bakugo rushed at Midoriya, jumped right before he made contact, and hit him with an explosion to the back, sending him flying. Bakugo didn’t stop there, he rushed after Midoriya, sending explosion after explosion his way some Midoriya was able to block with his shield, others he wasn’t. But Luke did notice that Midoriya wasn’t giving up, even under such harrowing conditions, and his life almost taken such few moments ago. When Bakugo came in close, Midoriya responded with punches of his own, counters and grapples, in an attempt to subdue the other boy, but it had to be noted, by Luke and all others that were there, that this was a bad situation. Luke looked over at Steve, who was just looking on. Though he had known the symbol of peace long enough to know that he was trying to keep a straight face, he was still concerned.  
“We need to stop this.” Danny said at last, reaching for the microphone, but Steve kept it away from him.  
“I don’t think that’s necessary yet…” Steve said. “Midoriya is holding his own, and we managed to stop him from delivering another one of his fatal blows.” Steve argued.  
“I...kinda see where Steve is going with this. This is a simulation, trying to give the best example of the real world, and this is what the real world is like…” Peter said, scratching the back of his head.  
“Are you two listening to yourselves?” Danny said, taking a sterner tone in his voice.” These children are in our custody, and we’re responsible for their safety. If anything happens to Midoriya, can we live with that? Because I can’t.” Steve and Peter looked at each other and said nothing. Danny grabbed the microphone, and held it up to his face.  
“Bakugo, Ochako, Midoriya, Morales, the simulation is over. Head to the exit.” Danny announced. Luke looked at the second camera, where Morales and Ochako looked at eachother, and then at the floor, before making their way downstairs to follow the order. Meanwhile, nothing changed between Bakugo and Midoriya, they still continued to duke it out, witb Bakugo bringing on the aggression, and Midoriya being defensive.   
“Stay here. I’ll break those two up…” Luke said, making his way to the exit.   
“Are you sure?” Danny asked, and Luke looked back at his old friend.  
“I’m sure.” Luke responded, and left the control room. As he did so, he listened to Danny yell at Peter and Steve. “You two should be ashamed.”   
When Luke left the control room, he saw the other students huddled around the monitors, showing the fight between Bakugo and Midoriya. Luke sighed, as he made his way out towards the building.  
“In all my years of teaching at this school, I’ve never seen anything like this…” Luke thought to himself, as he ran towards the trial building. As he entered, he ran up the stairs, eager to get to the third floor where the action was taking place. He eventually did so, coming across Bakugo and Midoriya staring each other down.  
“You’re nothing to me Deku...do you hear me?! NOTHING! I’LL GRIND YOU INTO THE DIRT!” Bakugo yelled.   
“You don’t understand anything Kaachan…” Midoriya muttered. “All I’ve ever wanted was to be just like you, to have an amazing quirk...BUT I’M GONNA BE THE NUMBER ONE HERO IN THE WHOLE WORLD!” Midoriya yelled in response. The pair ran at each other, yelling and screaming in order to show that they wouldn’t back down. However, right before contact, Midoriya threw up his shield, and Bakugo sent a powerful explosion right into it. He angled the shield upwards, so that it would deflect off the weapon and to the upper levels, blowing a hole in the roof. While Luke was impressed with the use of the terrain to Midoriya’s advantage, there was a bigger issue. The building that they were standing in wasn’t real. The Danger Room was a high powered simulation powered by a cosmic band, donated by the Kree as apart of their delegation to earth. This explosion, the building coming down, it was a lot of stress for the simulation, too much for it to handle and process at one time. The simulation would soon crash, leading to Midoriya, Bakugo and Luke all falling three stories. Of course, the children didn’t know this, they imagined that their whole surroundings were carefully constructed to mimic an actual building. Luke had to figure something out, would he grab Midoriya or Bakugo? Bakugo had the quirk to maneuver himself in the air, due to the force of his explosions, while Midoriya just had the shield, and rather extreme strength. In that split second, Luke ran towards Midoriya, as he felt the building dissipate around him, leaping just as the building floor fully disappeared in order to grab Midoriya as he was falling. Luke looked up as he held the small boy close to see Morales and Ochako also falling, but she reached out, and used her quirk to nullify both her personal gravity as well as Miles’s. With just Bakugo and Midoriya to worry about, Luke maneuvered his body to land on his feet, just as Bakugo used his quirk just before he hit the ground to bounce up slightly, and negate the momentum of the fall. As Luke set Midoriya down, Bakugo glared at the both of them.   
“Midoriya, Bakugo, this exercise is over.” Luke said sternly.   
“No…” Bakugo muttered to himself, looking down at the ground.  
“But…” Midoriya sputtered.  
“No but’s. It’s over.” Luke snapped back.  
“IT’S NOT OVER!” Bakugo responded triumphantly, pulling his other grenade pin, and pointing it at Midoriya. Luke widened his eyes, that wasn’t good. He looked up, to see Ochako and Morales still flying, they wouldn’t be impacted by the blast, good, but there was still the matter of Midoriya. Luke wrapped himself around Midoriya, shielding him from the blast, at cost of his own harm. He didn’t see the blast coming, but he felt the heat on his skin, as it tore away his shirt, and jeans. Luckily, Luke had tights underneath the jeans that were just as resistant as he. When the blast dissipated, Luke could feel the heat on his back, but knew that Midoriya was unharmed. He let go, and stood up, and turned back towards Bakugo, locking eyes with him. He could see that the kid was dumbfounded, and his eyes were large.  
“Midoriya, get out of here.” Luke said firmly.  
“But…” Midoriya began.  
“I said go!” Luke yelled back, and Midoriya ran off teary eyed. He turned his attention back to Bakugo, who was just watching Midoriya run.  
“This...this is impossible...my strongest attack, it did nothing…” Bakugo muttered.  
“Not a lot of things hurt a man with unbreakable skin, Bakugo. You need to calm down.” Luke said firmly.  
“GRRRRRAAHHHHH!” Bakugo yelled, rushing at Luke, and punching him square in the chest. It didn’t do anything, other than Luke hearing the crack of Bakugo’s hand against his chest. Bakugo instinctively reached for it, and grimaced at the pain, before using his other hand to deliver a blast at Luke. Seeing him use his other hand to do so, Luke rolled in the opposite direction, raising his left shoulder to take the blast, before delivering a backhand smack with his left hand. The attack brought Bakugo to the ground, and when Luke looked at him for threat assessment, he found that the singular attack had knocked Bakugo out. Picking him up over his shoulder, Luke headed back to the Control station. It was over…

When Bakugo awoke, he was lying in what he thought was the infirmary. He could barely keep his eyes open, though his arm no longer hurt. He looked around, and saw an old lady, the nurse at a desk, looking at some papers.  
“H-Hey…” Bakugo muttered. “What am I...doing here?” The nurse turned, and looked toward Bakugo.  
“Ah, you’re awake at last, that’s good. Though what isn’t good is the stunt you pulled against Luke.” The nurse explained. At the mention of that, Bakugo felt his heart simmer, the flames and sparks of his hatred reigniting, and of one name.   
Deku…  
“How so?” Bakugo asked, getting up, his feet dangling off the bed.  
“Clearly you’ve never been to Brooklyn. Luke is a legend there, he cleaned up the streets back in the 90’s. Going toe to toe with an experienced pro like that wasn’t the greatest idea.” The Nurse explained. She handed Bakugo a candy, which he put in his mouth, feeling energy enter his system. He felt better, but only slightly so.  
“Oh, and Bakugo.” The Nurse began. “Professor Xavier would like to see you in his office.”   
“And where exactly is that?” Bakugo asked.  
“I’ll take care of that, thank you.” Bakugo looked up, and saw Jean in the doorway, looking at him.  
“Thank you Jean, and have a nice day both of you.” The nurse said. Jean motioned for Bakugo to follow her as she turned around. Bakugo did so, looking around at all of the other rooms, and at Jean herself.   
“Why did you come?” Bakugo asked. “Oh wait, you can’t understand me, can you?”   
“On the contrary, I’ve learned Japanese completely, I can speak it fluently now.” Jean retorted.  
“Oh is that so?” Bakugo wondered, a tone of condescension in his voice “And how did you do that?”   
“Practice, mind reading, just Telepath things.” Jean snapped back.  
“Who’s mind?” Bakugo wondered.  
“Your own.” Jean said.  
“What?!” Bakugo said, stepping in front of Jean. “Explain yourself.” Bakugo growled.  
“When you were asleep, I probed your unconscious mind in an attempt to learn Japanese better, and I did. I looked through your memories of childhood, learning how to read, speak and write, and I went through those memories in order to advance my own learning.” Jean explained. As she stepped to the side of Bakugo, he grabbed her arm, and brought her to the wall, slamming her against it.   
“My memories are my own, do you understand me?! Huh?!” Bakugo yelled, raising his hand, as an explosion went off in it in an attempt to intimidate her.   
“You may have gotten somewhere with that wherever you came from, but I won’t be intimidated by such grandeur.” Jean replied, her emerald green eyes staring into Bakugo’s before she pushed him out of her way, and continued towards Professor Xavier’s office, wherever that was. But what truly made Bakugo angry was the way she just shrugged him off, like he was a nobody, and he wasn’t a nobody. Here, at U.A, he would become the best.  
“I don’t know what the Professor wants with you, but I hope for your sake he’s more understanding about what happened in the Danger Room than everyone else.” Jean remarked.  
“Is that why you’re here? Just to mock me?” Bakugo asked, sneering.  
“No, I’m doing this because Professor Xavier has asked me to, and he’s someone I respect deeply. That’s all.” Jean replied.  
“Oh I see, you’re just...A teacher’s pet, huh?” Bakugo remarked, sneering in hopes of getting a rise out of her. And it worked. She turned around as he said so.  
“Teacher’s pet?! That’s ridiculous, Professor Xavier is just-” She began, before the professor himself came out of his office, near the front of the school.  
“Ah hello Jean, I see you’ve brought Mr Bakugo with you this afternoon.” The professor remarked. “Thank you. I have a new exercise for you, and I would like to speak to you, Mr Bakugo.”   
“Yes, Professor.” Jean said, heading inside.  
“Whatever…” Bakugo muttered, following after her. Inside, Professor Xavier’s office was one that was very spartan like, a few pictures of people Bakugo didn’t recognize, and a wooden desk, some books behind him. As Jean left through a side door, Bakugo went up to one the pictures. There a woman with short blonde hair and a young man Bakugo’s age or a little older, with long black hair stood, smiling. The ocean in the background.  
“That’s my wife, Moira, and my son, David.” Professor Xavier explained.  
“You have a family?” Bakugo asked.  
“We all have family, Bakugo.” The professor explained.  
“Are they here?” Bakugo asked.  
“No. They’re in Scotland, Moira works with the United Kingdom as the world’s leading geneticist, and David works underneath her.” Xavier explained.  
“Does your son have a quirk? Why isn’t he here, he looks my age?” Bakugo asked.  
“David...David has a volatile quirk, and besides, he doesn’t wish to enroll here anyways. He feels like he can do more with his mother.” Professor Xavier said.  
“What about Jean? Why is she your pet?” Bakugo asked.  
“Jean isn’t my pet. I’ve been teaching her how to use and control her abilities since she was nine years old. Her parents weren’t the most...accepting.” Professor Xavier explained. Bakugo didn’t respond, thinking upon his own experiences with his parents.   
“Please, sit Bakugo.” Professor Xavier said, and Bakugo did so, as he rolled to the other side of the desk.   
“Did you know, you are one of the highest ranked students in not just your own class, but the whole school?” Professor Xavier asked.  
“No, I didn’t.” Bakugo said, leaning back in the chair   
“Well you are. You, Jean, Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu are all among the top ranked, students in this school.” Professor Xavier said. “However, I need to speak to you about the incident involving Izuku Midoriya.” Bakugo tightened his hand into a fist at the mention of Deku’s name. He didn’t even have a quirk, he didn’t deserve to be in the same league as him. But despite that, there was something that always haunted Bakugo in the back of his mind.  
“How did he get this power? How…” Bakugo wondered. To him, Deku was always the weakling, the kid that got in his way. But now he wasn’t, not anymore. He had a quirk, a power, and he was able to stand with Bakugo, with everyone in this school.  
“What about it?” Bakugo asked.  
“You attacked and attempted to kill another student, twice, and if it wasn’t for the intervention of Mr Cage, you might have succeeded. Such behavior is...troubling.” Professor Xavier said.   
“Troubling…?” Bakugo sneered.   
“Yes, troubling. I know that you and Midoriya are or...were close, in the same primary school at least, and I wish to know what your issue with him is.” Professor Xavier said.  
“Issue?” Bakugo asked.  
“Yes, an issue.” Professor Xavier wondered, leaning back in his wheelchair.  
“My issue…” Bakugo began, looking for the words to express his feelings. “Deku...Todoroki...all of the others are nothing to me! You hear?! I’ll...I’ll become number one here! The greatest hero in the world! I’ll surpass Captain America, Superman, and all of the others!” Bakugo yelled, standing up suddenly. “Todoroki...he had skill, he dispatched his foes like they were nothing….I have to get stronger, faster, better...Because I need to be the greatest, and that's my issue Professor.” Bakugo said, tears forming in his eyes. There was a silence in the room as Bakugo announced this, Xavier looking at him, thinking, before he leaned forward.  
“Are you upset, Bakugo?” He asked.  
“What?” Bakugo asked, taken aback.  
“Izuku, or Deku as you call him and Todoroki. They challenge your idea that you’re the greatest, that you will overcome all challenges. Does that make you upset?” Professor Xavier asked.  
“It makes me...angry.” Bakugo muttered.  
“That doesn’t answer my question. Are you upset Bakugo?” Professor Xavier wondered.  
“I…” Bakugo began, he wasn’t sure how to answer this question. He really hadn’t taken the time to think about it. “...Yes.” Bakugo said quietly, looking at the floor.  
“I understand. But this is good.” Professor Xavier said, as Bakugo looked up, wiping the tears out of his eyes.  
“What?” Bakugo asked.  
“You aren’t pushing away how you feel, and that’s the first step.” Professor Xavier sighed, and then smiled.  
“First step towards what, exactly?” Bakugo asked.  
“Overcoming your mental roadblocks, your violent tendencies that are holding you back.” Professor Xavier explained.  
“Holding me back?” Bakugo asked.  
“Yes. As long as you hold that hate, and that malice in your heart, you will never be better than Todoroki, and never be the greatest.” Professor Xavier explained. Bakugo slammed his fist into the desk in frustration.  
“Then tell me how I can!” Bakugo yelled.   
“It can start by meeting with me twice a week.” Professor Xavier replied.  
“What will we do?” Bakugo asked, heart racing in anticipation of some sort of special training.  
“Talk, discuss your feelings, your thoughts and fears.” Professor Xavier responded. Bakugo nodded, and looked back at the picture of Moira and David, smiling. They looked so happy in that photo, and for a moment, Bakugo wished that he was there with them.  
“Whatever. I’ll do it, but there better be some kind of results…” Bakugo sneered.


End file.
